el ninja emanorado
by Kary Uchiha CATALINA GARCIA
Summary: un beso inesperado puede cambiar todo para un shinobi que solo piensa en la venganza asiendo que se convierta en un ninja enamorado
1. Chapter 1

Hola primero que nada esta es mi primera historia espero y les guste

Los personajes no son mios son del gran kishimoto-san si lo fueran crean me que el sasusaku seria un hecho desde el principio bueno les dejo esta lokura que se me ocurrio ase algún tiempo espero y les guste

EL NINJA ENAMORADO

CAPITULO UNO

Un pelinegro se revolvía inquieto en su cama tal vez atormentado por sus sueños. De pronto entra una peli roja contoneando sensualmente sus caderas al estar al lado de la cama comienza a pasa sus manos por el cuerpo del pelinegro asta llegar al limite de su cintura cuando de pronto

-¡cuantas veces debo decirte que no entres a mi habitación sin permiso!-le grito el pelinegro sujetándola fuertemente del cuello

-Sasukito… yo… lo siento-susurro al borde del ahogamiento

-lárgate antes de que cambie de opinión-le grito

-pero… Sasukito

-sin peros lárgate ahora-le corto. El pelinegro la soltó y le dio la espalda caminando asta su cama-ahhh… joder por que no puedo dejar d pensar en ti… Sakura haruno-susurro el pelinegro cuando la peli roja salió

-flash back-

Horas antes del ataque a konoha el equipo Hebi habia decidido darse una vuelta por la aldea para conseguir víveres y armas así como cosas de uso diario. Sin embargo al llegar los Shinobis a la aldea se encontraban n una pelea contra akatsuki

-Sasukito que vamos a hacer-chillo la peli roja asustada

-cállate Karin… dispérsense y ayuden a los aldeanos-agrego el Uchiha corriendo desesperado por la aldea

-ya escucharon a sasuke muévanse-grito un sujeto enorme

-Chicos dense prisa-grito una pelirosa agitada

-ya vamos Sakura-le respondió un agotado chico de aspecto perruno. Los Shinobis de la hoja corrieron atraves del bosque asta que un peli café ordeno

-sepárense

La pelirosa recorrió una parte de la aldea ayudando a la mayor cantidad de personas posible. Asta que se detuvo asustada unos metros mas adelante se encontraba un akatsuki de cabello azabache. Era ni mas ni menos que el asesino del clan Uchiha

-Itachi… Uchiha-susurro-es el…-Sin que ella se diera cuenta un pelinegro también la observaba desde las sombras

-Sakura acaso esta loca… solo espero que no trate de enfrentar Itachi sola-susurro el Uchiha menor

Sin que ninguno de los dos jóvenes se diera cuenta la construcción que estaba al lado de la chica fue destruida colapsándose rápidamente. Entonces el pelinegro sin pensar las consecuencias de sus actos hiso uso de sus habilidades corrió protegiéndola y quedando ambos atrapados entre los escombros

-sasuke?-susurro Sakura al darse cuenta de quien era su salvador

-estas loca sabes que tu sola no podrías vencerlo-la reprendió un poco molesto

-no pensaba hacer lago así-respondió

-entonces por que no escapaste?

-mi misión es proteger a los aldeanos-sin embargo el chico no dijo mas y se acerco a los labios de ella besándola lentamente la chica correspondió el beso asta que la falta de oxigeno los hiso separarse

-no vuelvas a ponerte en peligro de esa manera-rogo el azabache atrapando sus labios nuevamente. Sakura enredo sus dedos en el cabello de sasuke profundizando mas el beso el recorrió el contorno de sus piernas asta que se separo abruptamente

-Sakura lo siento no debí hacer esto

-sasuke yo te…

-Sakura debo irme lo siento-el pelinegro se alejo dejándola confundida

-sasuke donde estabas?-le pregunto un chico de cabello blanco cuando se reunió con su equipo

-no te incumbe suigetsu-fue su fría respuesta-andando

-fin del flash back-

Desde ese día el pelinegro se desvivía entrenando día y noche tratando de alegar el recuerdo de ese beso que habia tenido con Sakura

-ahhh no puedo mas debo volver con ella

Minutos mas tarde el equipo Hebi se encontraba reunido en el comedor de una casa

-sasuke para que nos as reunido?-pregunto curioso suigetsu

-para anunciarles que eh decidido que el quipo Hebi de acabo

-sasuke no entiendo de que estas hablando?-pregunto el tipo enorme llamado Jugo

-hablo de que apartar de hoy todos pueden seguir el camino que mas les plazca. Tomen sus cosas en el momento que gusten y váyanse

-Sasukito que va a hacer tu-pregunto Karin

-no te incumbe solo mantente lejos de mi Karin-respondió molesto-es todo pueden retirarse.

Dos días después el pelinegro terminaba de preparar sus cosas para marcharse. Suigetsu y jugo ya se habían marchado así que solo quedaban el y la peliroja

-Sasukito estas seguro de querer irte?-pregunto la peliroja al entrar en la habitación del Uchiha

-¡deja de llamarme así!-grito el furioso-¡te lo digo por ultima vez aléjate de mi!-el pelinegro aspiro tratando de sonar lo mas frio posible-la próxima vez que te vuelva a ver… te mato entendido?

-s-si sasuke-le respondió aterrada

El chico no dijo mas y salió de la habitación con sus pocas pertenencias al hombro. Por su parte Karin lo siguió asta la entrada de la casa viéndolo partir entre los arboles

"solo espera un poco mas… Sakura"-pensó sasuke mientras corría por los arboles si seguía a esa velocidad etaria en konoha dentro de tres días. Solo tres días faltaban para verla de nuevo

-Sakura-chan te ocurre algo?-le pregunto una chica de ojos perlados a la pelirosa

-eh… si Hinata estoy bien-le respondió saliendo de sus pensamientos

-Sakura-chan por favor dímelo que te pasa as estado muy rara desde que te encontramos tras la invasión

-ahhh ok Hinata-suspiro frustrada-no se lo digas a nadie… sobretodo a Naruto... yo me… bese con… sasuke

-¡que! Pero… como…. Cuando… Sakura cuando lo viste?-le pregunto la Hyuga entre asustada y feliz

-el dia de la invasión el me salvo

-Sakura-chan que va a pasar con… Kiba-kun?

-no lo se Hinata… quiero a Kiba pero… tu sabes que lo que sentía por sasuke aun no a muerto

-Sakura-chan donde esta sasuke?

-no lo se después de besarnos el se fue

-por que?

-no lo se Hinata… el se… disculpo y se fue

-Sakura no te preocupes por favor sasuke no esta aquí así que podrías seguir con Kiba-kun

-tienes razón lo de sasuke fue un error… que no se volverá a repetir-las dos amigas siguieron bebiendo un café asta que un chico llego

-Sakura amor-dijo mientras la abrazaba

-Kiba amor que ases aquí?

-vine a ver a Hinata-le respondió sonriente-Hinata tenemos una misión-agrego dirigiéndose a la ojiperla

-¡! Hinata acaso pensabas irte sin avisarme!-entro gritando un rubio

-Naruto-kun yo…

-Naruto cállate Hinata se acaba de enterar-intervino la pelirosa

-ahhh Naruto eres un idiota…. Hinata discúlpame fue mi culpa se lo dije Naruto pero no me dejo terminar-se disculpo Kiba. La ojiperla simplemente se levanto y se acerco a Naruto besándolo en la mejilla

-lo siento Naruto tendremos que dejar eso para después-dijo sonrojada

-Hinata-chan no te preocupes no importa podemos esperar-respondió el rubio rodeándola con los brazos

-Naruto-kun enserio lo siento

-Hinata… te amo ok no me importa esperar un poco mas para eso… tengo que ir a ver a la vieja Tsunade… cuídate en tu misión Kiba cuando se van?

-al anochecer Naruto

-ok tratare de verte en la entrada de la aldea antes de que te vallas-el rubio le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue

-Sakura yo también tengo que ir a prepararme nos vemos cuando vuelva-dijo Kiba

-esta bien nos veremos después entonces-sonrió Sakura un poco forzada

-nos veremos amor-Kiba le dio un beso y salió

-Hinata no vas a ir a empacar?-pregunto Sakura cuando ella se sentó a su lado de nuevo

-no siempre tengo todo listo… Sakura yo no se como decirlo

-que pasa Hinata?

-es sobe Naruto y yo… nosotros hemos estado tratando de… tu sabes

-oh entiendo han tratado de tener sexo… y que pasa?

-es que… siempre pasa algo y no podemos… estoy confundida Sakura-chan

-Hinata… tal vez aun no era el momento adecuado

-tu crees

-si Hinata relájate cuando sea el momento adecuado pasara

-gracias Sakura-chan-respondió la ojiperla abrazándola

Unos días después un pelinegro se encontraba enfrente de la entrada de konoha asía tres años que no estaba hay como ahora se sentía nervioso, tenía tantas dudas como: ¿su casa seguiría como la dejo? ¿Tsunade aceptaría que volviera? ¿Podría estar con Sakura como antes? ¿Naruto aun le consideraba su mejor amigo?

-es hora sasuke-susurro al entrar en la aldea

-quien eres?-le pregunto un ninja nada mas entrar a la aldea

-Daisuke-contesto fríamente

-Daisuke que?

-Nakamura

-que buscas?

-hablar con lady Tsunade

-de que?

-no te incumbe-no respondió mas y siguió su camino. Minutos mas tarde se encontraba en la recepción de la torre hokage

-buenos días en que puedo ayudarte?-pregunto una chica

-necesito hablar con lady Tsunade-respondió tratando de sonar amable

-lo siento pero lady Tsunade no te puede atender en este momento

-por favor déjeme hablar con ella dígale que es sobre… sasuke Uchiha

-mmm ok déjame ver que puedo hacer por ti-respondió ella

-adelante-pronuncio una rubia detrás de una pila de pergaminos

-lady Tsunade hay un joven que quiere hablar con usted

-dile que estoy ocupada que vuelva después

-dice que es sobre sasuke Uchiha

-mmm-murmuro pensativa-esta bien as lo entrar y que nadie nos moleste

-si lady Tsunade-saliendo de la oficina

-buenos días lady Tsunade-pronuncio inclinándose respetuosamente el pelinegro

-siéntate y habla que es lo que sabes del Uchiha?-respondió de forma fría

-todo lady Tsunade… desde su fecha de nacimiento hasta los calzoncillos que trae puestos

-explícate

-yo soy sasuke Uchiha-dijo levantándose y activando su Sharingan

-mmm sasuke Uchiha… que ases aquí?

-sencillo quiero volver a la aldea

-ni lo sueñes estas en el libro bingo

-lo se es por eso que no quiero volver como sasuke Uchiha

-entonces?

-quiero volver como alguien mas…. Como un nuevo ninja de la aldea

-es decir como… Daisuke Nakamura

-en efecto

-y que pretendes que te acepte así como así ni lo sueñes

-no lo hago pero tome en cuenta que le puedo ser muy útil

-por que?

-por que así puede estudiar el sello maldito de orochimaru… además de mis habilidades como ninja

-mmm suena razonable pero no creo que me dejes usarte como conejillo de indias así nada mas, que quieres a cambio?

-volver al equipo siete, y a mi vida de antes

-mmm, ok pero primero tendrás que pasar una prueba ante mi

-que clase de prueba?

-un combate

-ok, cuando?

-mañana mismo en el campo de entrenamiento

-perfecto una cosa mas bueno dos quiero saber sobre mis compañeros de equipo y un lugar donde vivir

-puedes volver a tu viejo departamento, y la información te la daré durante el combate

-ok asta entonces lady Tsunade

-pasa con Shizune por las llaves

-no gracias aun tengo las mías


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo dos

En el campo de entrenamiento un pelinegro era lanzado por los aires por una rubia unos años mayor que el. En las ropas del chico se podían apreciar los signos inconfundibles de la derrota

-¿que pasa Uchiha no puedes conmigo?-grito ella

-ahhh no es tan fácil no puedo usar el Sharingan ni el Chidori –se quejo el

-así ¿y por que?-pregunto ella

-por que si lo hago en una misión me descubrirían

-mmm y que

-¿y que? Fui un subordinado de orochimaru, soy considerado un traidor en konoha soy el ultimo Uchiha con vida acaso debo seguir-dijo mientras la atacaba

-no… ¿que quieres saber?-escapando de un ataque

-mmm comencemos con Kakashi ¿que a hecho estos últimos tres años?

-ok se dedico a hacer misiones solo, se rumoro que mantenía una relación con Anko Mitarashi, y no deja ese estúpido libro como se llama…

-Icha, Icha Paradise

-si ese ¿como lo sabes?

-desde que lo conozco si algo tiene Kakashi es que jamás se separa de el ni en misiones… y Naruto ¿que a sido de el?

-estuvo entrenando con jiraya, por tres años, cuando volvió se reincorporo al equipo Kakashi con Sakura y Sai, esta saliendo con Hinata Hyuga, Neji casi lo mata cuando se entero

-vaya ya era hora ese baka ya me estaba asiendo dudar

-¿sobre que?

-sobre sus preferencias, todos sabíamos sobre los sentimientos de Hinata asía el, al parecer el único que no se daba cuenta era Naruto…-sasuke trago seco y pregunto-¿y Sakura?

-pues ella… se convirtió en ninja medico, cuando no tiene misiones trabaja en el hospital de la aldea es la mejor amiga de Hinata, se convirtió un chunin y… esta saliendo con Kiba Inuzuka

-¿que?-grito el Uchiha casi siendo aplastado por Tsunade-¿desde cuando?

-antes del ataque a konoha, parece que eso te molesta Uchiha

-claro que no… es solo que…. Me parece extraño jamás pensé que esos dos estarían juntos

-mmm ¿creíste que ella aun te esperaba?

-no, ¿que sabe sobre Sai?

-no mucho es tu remplazo, pertenece a la raíz Ambú, y pinta además de que no tiene sentimientos

-¿no tiene sentimientos? Eso es extraño

-no con el tipo de entrenamiento que a recibido, ok Uchiha es todo creo que eres lo bastante fuerte para convertirte en jounin si así lo quieres

-eso no me importa solo quiero volver al equipo… Kakashi

-mm ok con respecto a tu Sharingan ¿que podríamos hacer?

-no lo se

-ya se utiliza unos lentes como los de Obito Uchiha

-claro que no son horrendos

-¿entonces que piensas hacer?

-usare unos obscuros como los de abúrame Shino

-muy bien pasa esta tarde con Shizune por tu banda y tus uniformes jounin

-ok ¿cuando sera mi primera misión?

-pasado mañana primero tengo que arreglar unos asuntos

-ok asta entonces-el Uchiha se despidió "Un poco mas molestia un poco mas y serás mía"

Minutos después se encontraba sasuke enfrente de su viejo departamento. Asia tres años que no estaba hay se preguntaba como es que habían cambiado tantas cosas en la aldea pero no su departamento

Cuando entro se sorprendió mucho de ver que todo estaba en orden y limpio. Parecía que solo habían pasado unas horas en lugar de tres años desde la ultima vez que estuvo hay. En fin lo principal era descansar, y acomodar todas las cosas para cuando tuviese que volver al equipo Kakashi aunque claro sus compañeros no sabían que era el

-Sakura-chan ábreme, Tsunade quiere vernos-tocaba frenéticamente un rubio la puerta del departamento

-ya te escuche Naruto-grito Sakura golpeándolo fuertemente en el rostro

-Sakura-le reprendió un peli plata

-Kakashi-sensei, lo siento pero a veces Naruto me saca de quicio

-sabes que el es así pero vamos, Tsunade-sama no esta de muy buen humor

-hai-respondió la pelirosa

Antes de entrar en la oficina de Tsunade Sakura noto que un pelinegro estaba recargado a un lado de la oficina

-¿Kakashi-sensei quien es el?-susurro

-mmm, no lo se pero me recuerda a alguien

-a sasuke-respondió Naruto sin quitarle la vista de encima

-¿que quieres idiota?-pregunto el pelinegro sin abrir los ojos

-no me hables de ese modo estúpido-grito molesto el Uzumaki

-deja de verme así entonces, ¿o acaso eres gay?

-que, yo gay te voy a…

-Naruto entra y deja de molestarlo-intervino Sakura-disculpa

-no importa-respondió el pelinegro

-buenos días, Tsunade-sama ¿para que nos mando llamar?-pregunto Sakura a la hokage

-buenos días Sakura, les llame para informarles que Sai volverá a la raíz de Ambú

-que bien por fin nos libramos de ese inútil-grito Naruto eufórico

-Naruto por si no lo recuerdas Sai es un Ambú y tú un Genin-le reprendió Tsunade-ok así que tendrán un nuevo compañero, pasa por favor Daisuke

-¿tu?-grito Naruto apuntando al pelinegro-¿Tsunade por que este imbécil? pudo habernos asignado a Hinata o a alguno de los otros

-Naruto, Hinata ya esta en un equipo además de que esta en una misión

-hola ¿como te llamas?-saludo Sakura al chico

-Daisuke… Daisuke Nakamura ¿y tu?

-Sakura haruno, ellos son Kakashi Hatake y Naruto Uzumaki

-mmm, el Jinchuuriki de nueve colas, y el ninja copia si no me equivoco

-así es ¿como lo sabes?-pregunto Kakashi

-eh escuchado mucho de ustedes

-no pienso trabajar con este hígado-grito Naruto

-cállate Naruto, trabajaras con el quieras o no es una orden-grito Tsunade rompiendo el escritorio, ante esto el Uzumaki se retiro asustado

-¿cual ser la misión?-pregunto Daisuke

-deben ir a ayudar a Tazuna el constructor de puentes

-¿por que nosotros? Esa es una misión de nivel d-se quejo Naruto

-el pidió que fuera este equipo específicamente, así que vallan hoy mismo a su aldea

-partiremos en dos horas, con su permiso-se despidió respetuosamente Kakashi Ya fuera de la oficina Naruto seguía refunfuñando con respecto a su nuevo compañero de equipo por su parte sasuke solo podía sonreír ante la reacción del rubio

-"ahhh no cambias nada Naruto"-pensó el pelinegro-¿en donde nos veremos para partir Kakashi?

-en la entrada de la aldea, ¿nervioso?

-para nada, ¿por que lo preguntas?

-es tu primera misión cualquiera estaría nervioso

-yo no soy cualquiera-respondió arrogantemente-"que ases idiota eres un nuevo ninja déjate de tonterías"-se reprendió mentalmente

-nos veremos en dos horas-se despidió saltando a un tejado. Avanzando rápidamente por los tejados asta su departamento

-¿que te piensas no puedes entrar hay?-le grito una chica cuando abrió la puerta del departamento

-disculpa, yo vivo aquí-respondió dándose vuelta

-mentira, ese es el departamento de sasuke-gruño Sakura molesta

-ahhh Sakura escucha, Tsunade dijo que podía vivir aquí

-¿pero… cuando?

-ayer que llegue a la aldea, según se no es muy probable que sasuke Uchiha vuelva a la aldea

-Naruto y yo lo traeremos de vuelta

-ok asta que eso pase yo viviré aquí, ¿gustas pasar?

-no tengo que prepararme para la misión-respondió alejándose

-espera, asta donde se sasuke Uchiha lleva fuera de la aldea tres años ¿como es que el departamento esta limpio?

-Naruto y yo venimos a limpiar de vez en cuando, adiós-la pelirosa no dijo mas y se alejo de el entrando en un departamento cercano

-gracias-susurro el antes de entrar

Dos horas después estaba el pelinegro esperando en la entrada de la aldea bajo la sombra de un árbol tocando una tranquila melodía con la flauta. Como sus ojos estaban serrados no se percato de que una pelirosa le observaba fascinada con sus habilidades musicales.

-no sabia que supieras tocar la flauta-le dijo de repente

-es normal apenas nos conocemos-respondió tranquilo

-¿no estas sorprendido?

-no ¿acaso debería?

-es que pensé que no me habías escuchado llegar

-no lo hice, con tu aroma es mas que suficiente

-¿mi aroma?-Pregunto un poco molesta

-tranquila, es que hueles a cerezos

-oh… gracias

-no hay por que, ¿tu tocas algún instrumento?

-no soy pésima

-mmm ¿y para que eres buena?

-pues se cocinar

-interesante, yo soy un desastre si de cocinar se trata

-¿enserio?

-si, ¿por que lo dudas?

-como vives solo pensé que sabias cocinar

-ahhh no Sakura no tengo la mas mínima idea de como cocinar algo

-si ya terminaron de hablar nos podemos ir-hablo Naruto molesto

-hola Naruto, Kakashi-sensei aun no llega

-¿Kakashi que no podría llegar pronto por una vez en su vida?

-no cambian-susurro Daisuke-¿pasa muy seguido?-pregunto mas alto

-si en cada misión que tenemos el llega tarde-le respondió Sakura

-Sakura-chan y yo hemos tenido que soportar esto por mucho tiempo

-¿enserio? ¿desde cuando?-pregunto curioso Daisuke

-desde que nos convertimos en Genin junto con sasuke le teníamos que esperar por horas-respondió nostálgico Naruto

-Sasuke Uchiha… ¿ustedes estaban en el mismo equipo?

-si-respondió Sakura triste

-disculpen la demora es que me perdí en el camino de la vida-hablo Kakashi apareciendo de repente

-ya lo sabemos-gritaron Naruto y Sakura molestos por su parte Daisuke reprimió una risa esa situación le traía tantos recuerdos

-¿nos vamos?-pregunto sonriendo

-si andando-respondió Kakashi observándolo

_**-flash back-**_

-Kakashi tenemos que hablar antes de que partas a la misión-hablo Tsunade

-¿es sobre Daisuke cierto?

-si el es…

-sasuke-le corto-lo se desde que le vi en la entrada pude reconocer su chakra

-si necesito que lo vigiles, y que Naruto y Sakura no descubran quien es

-¿por que?-cuestiono el peli plata intrigado

-sasuke no quiere que corran peligro

-mmm, todo el equipo o solo Sakura

-ahhh no lo se, ¿tu que opinas?

-que le interesa Sakura, por su reacción cuando le dijiste sobre su relación con Kiba

-¿que como es que sabes eso?-grito

-les vi en el campo de entrenamiento

-¿había alguien mas contigo?-el peli gris solo se sonrojo ante la pregunta de la hokage

-no me digas por tu sonrojo se que estabas con Anko

-Tsunade-sama yo

-no te preocupes por eso solo cumple con mis ordenes ¿entendido?

-hai

-entonces vete-Kakashi salió de hay un poco cabizbajo esta situación caminaba por completo sus planes

_**-fin del flash back-**_

-¿sensei se encuentra bien?-pregunto Sakura sacándolo de sus pensamientos

-si solo pensaba en algo Daisuke cuéntanos sobre ti

-nací en una aldea mi padre me enseño todo lo relacionado con ser ninja y cuando mi familia murió decidí venir aquí

-siento lo de tu familia-susurro Sakura

-no importa nunca fuimos muy unidos

-aun así tu por lo menos los conociste, yo no se quienes son mis padres-replico Naruto

-lo siento

-no importa de veras-dijo Naruto fingiendo alegría

-¿y por que no le preguntas a tu padrino?

-no se quien es, el tercer hokage me daba lo necesario para subsistir

-entonces a Tsunade-sama

-¿Daisuke donde naciste?-intervino Kakashi

-de echo nací en konoha, pero mi familia se mudo poco después de que nací

-vaya no lo sabia-dijo Sakura emocionada

-es normal Sakura-chan, ¿y a donde vamos?

-al país de la niebla vamos a ver a un viejo amigo

-si el viejo Tazuna, lo conocimos en nuestra primera misión fuera de la aldea-dijo Naruto contento

-no sabia que en konoha se les asignaban misiones de nivel A, a Genings poco experimentados-dijo Daisuke acomodando sus gafas

-en si era de nivel C pero las cosas se complicaron cuando aparecieron dos ninjas muy fuertes-explico Sakura

-si esa fue la primera vez que sasuke y Naruto trabajaron en equipo-dijo Kakashi melancólico

-lamento que el ya no este en el equipo se nota que lo aprecian mucho-dijo Daisuke

-si pero nos sirvió para ser mas fuertes verdad Naruto

-si Sakura-chan

-¿Sakura te encuentras bien?-pregunto Daisuke viéndola fijamente

-si estoy bien, ¿porque lo preguntas?

-es que llevamos mucho tiempo corriendo

-no te preocupes soy fuerte

Los ninjas de konoha siguieron corriendo asta que llegaron a un rio y Kakashi ordeno que se quedarían hay para pasar la noche y descansar. Así que mientras Naruto y Sakura buscaban alimentos, Daisuke y Kakashi preparaban una fogata

-¿sasuke por que decidiste volver?-susurro Kakashi después de un rato

-disculpe Kakashi pero mi nombre es Daisuke no sasuke

-no finjas sasuke, Tsunade me lo dijo

-ahhh ok volví por una razón

-¿cual?

-Sakura… quiero intentar formar una familia con ella

-¿estas consiente de que ella esta con Kiba?

-si, pero aun así quiero intentarlo

-sasuke eso es demasiado egoísta de tu parte

-lo se pero cuando volví a verla, sentí algo que con ninguna otra chica habia sentido

-escucha sasuke solo no le agás daño ¿entendido?

-si sensei

**8**8\\

Durante los siguientes dos meses los Shinobis se dedicaron ayudar a su viejo amigo Tazuna con la reparación del puente asta ese día en que tenian que volver a konoha

-¿seguros de que no pueden quedarse mas tiempo?-pregunto Tazuna por enésima vez

-no tenemos que volver a konoha-dijo Kakashi serio

-¿sensei esta seguro?-replico Naruto

-si Naruto ¿o acaso no quieres ver a Hinata?

-Hinata chan… sensei vámonos ya es hora-grito Naruto desesperado

-jajajaja jamás me acostumbrare a sus cambios de humor-replico Daisuke tapándose los oídos  
-ja lo aras incluso sasuke lo hiso-le respondió Sakura

-vamos, vamos tenemos que volver konoha-les apresuro Naruto a medio puente

-¿como llego haya?-pregunto Kakashi sorprendido

-sabes que cuando se trata de Hinata Naruto se apresura demasiado-respondió Sakura tranquilamente

-jajajaja ¿como es que ella lo soporta?-pregunto el pelinegro sonriendo

-Daisuke, Hinata estaba enamorada de el desde que estábamos en la academia

-mmm eso lo explica

-si bueno sera mejor que volvamos-dijo Kakashi apresurándose

-creo que alguien quiere ver a Anko-susurro Daisuke

-si no lo dudes-le respondió Sakura Así los ninjas se apresuraron a volver a su aldea


	3. Chapter 3

**Holap chicos y chicas primero que nada una disculpa por a verme tardado tanto pero es que aun sigo teniendo problemas con mi ordenador**

**En segunda les agradezco sus comentarios y recomendaciones estoy trabajando en todo eso para mejorar mi trabajo **

**Sin mas por el momento les dejo el capi espero y les guste n_n**

Capitulo tres

Después de la misión en el país de la niebla los Shinobis tuvieron unos días para descansar y relajarse. Mientras los demás se la pasaban entrenando Sakura decidió descansar en su departamento a pesar de que Kiba la buscaba constantemente para salir juntos. Esa mañana habia decidido aceptar su invitación pero lo que encontró en su correo le dejo paralizada por la sorpresa en la carta se podía apreciar en el remitente el nombre sasuke Uchiha. Así que presurosa se fue a su habitación para abrirla y leerla:

_Sakura…._

_Cuando llego el momento de mi partida… había tantas cosas por decirte… tantos sentimientos por expresarte… pero el tiempo no es mi mejor amigo… pero aun así después de tres años sin verte quiero expresarte todo lo que mi corazón reprimía… y que por miedo y cobardía no fui capas de hacerlo… _

_Perdóname… tu siempre estuviste conmigo… apoyándome en todo momento y yo… solo fui un tonto… tal vez no fui capas de decirte lo que en ese momento sentía… tal vez por temor a tu respuesta… tal vez porque el tiempo no me alcanzo pero aun que este sea uno de los medios mas cobardes… es la única manera de podre decirte… lo que en realidad mi__corazón sentía… y aun siente por ti… Por que… me gustaría que lo tengas presente… dicen que el tiempo y el olvido son como hermanos gemelos… que vas echando de mas… lo que un día echaste de menos… pero como olvidarme de aquellos días… en los cuales cuidabas de mi… aquéllos días en los que… llorabas por tan siquiera poder ayudarme _

_Fui un tonto…. mi deseo de venganza me impidió ver mas haya de lo que realmente sentía en mi__corazón… pero ahora… espero no sea demasiado tarde para que tu lo sepas Sakura… tu siempre… fuiste y serás la persona… a la cual yo mas eh amado… pero este secreto…. se fue conmigo… y solo el tiempo… me dio la razón… yo volveré, volveré por que siento que mi vida a sido cortada en dos… desde que ya no te veo… _

_Volveré por que… se que el camino del amor es largo… pero corto si tu me das la mano… son pasos de tierra y tropiezos… pero se que cuando caiga… se que tu estarás para levantarme… tendré cuidado… estaré a tu lado… seguiré tu andar… y cerca de ti seguramente no me equivocare… pero si lo hago… ten paciencia… ten paciencia si elijo un camino erróneo… yo esperare tu perdón… no me dejes andar solo… sin ti perderé el amor… me quedara como guía la tristeza… que nublara mis ojos de lagrimas…._

_No me dejes solo… por que yo te amo…. Sakura siempre estarás en mis recuerdos… Sakura… gracias por todo _

_ Atte.: _

_Sasuke Uchiha _

Cuando la pelirosa termino de leer la carta salió apresuradamente rumbo a la oficina de correo para preguntar quien habia dejado esa carta para ella

-¿señor disculpe quien dejo esta carta para mi?-le pregunto al cartero

-señorita haruno nadie la dejo aquí tal vez la dejaron en su buzón

-esta bien gracias-respondió la peli rosa. Sakura salió deprimida de la oficina de correos. Cuando choco con alguien cayendo al suelo. Estaba apunto de reclamarle a esa persona cuando se dio cuenta de que era Kiba

-Sakura mi amor ¿estas bien?

-si-dijo poniéndose de pie-¿Kiba podrías prestarme a Akamaru un rato?

-a Akamaru… ¿Para que?-pregunto confundido

-necesito buscar el aroma de alguien ¿puedes o no?-cuestiono la peli rosa impaciente

-mmm claro que si Sakura-respondió-Akamaru ayudarías a Sakura en lo que necesita-continuo dirigiéndose al enorme perro, el cual solo asintió levemente

-gracias-dijo la pelirosa dándole un beso en la mejilla-vamos Akamaru

Desde otro lado los pasos de la pelirosa eran observados por un joven pelinegro. Mientras Akamaru olía la carta que el mismo habia dejado en el buzón de la chica esa mañana

-que pretendes Sakura-dijo mientras daba media vuelta y se retiraba tranquilamente del lugar

-Akamaru necesito que busques a la persona que me dejo esta carta en mi buzón ¿podrás?-dijo la peli rosa mostrándole la carta al perro, el solo asintió y comenzó a olfatear el sobre

El perro se arrastraba por el terreno de la calle buscando el aroma asta que dio con el y hecho a correr seguido de cercas por la pelirosa, entre mas corrían el perro se inquietaba mas cuando se paro repentinamente asiendo que Sakura chocara con el

-¿Akamaru que pasa?-le pregunto poniéndose de pie, el perro apunto a un pequeño edificio donde vivían algunos ninjas, en el techo de este se podía apreciar una figura masculina tocando la flauta tranquilamente

-es el-susurro Sakura al ver que era Daisuke-Akamaru vuelve con Kiba ya encontré a quien buscaba gracias-se dirigió al perro en cual solo asintió y corrió en busca de su amo

Sakura se acerco silenciosamente al pelinegro notando que este estaba muy tranquilo tocando la flauta, cuando estuvo detrás de el unos metros alejada el se detuvo y la acorralo contra la pared

-¿creíste que podrías sorprenderme… Sakura?-dijo el en tono frio

-¿sasuke por que mentiste?-pregunto ella molesta

-¿yo?... te equivocas mi nombre es Daisuke-le respondió riendo

-basta sasuke ¿entonces por que dejaste esto en mi buzón?-le grito mostrándole la carta

-mmm creo que eres mas hábil de lo que creí-suspiro el pelinegro

-entonces… ¿eres tu sasuke-kun?-pregunto entre triste y feliz

-si Sakura soy yo-dijo el sonriendo de medio lado

-sasuke-susurro ella y lo abrazo-cuanto te extrañe

-y yo a ti Sakura

-¿por que mentiste?-volvió a preguntar

-ah porque… quiero comenzar de nuevo

-¿comenzar?-le pregunto la peli rosa confundida

-si quiero tener la vida que tanto quería… desde que te volví a ver me di cuenta de que la venganza no me importa

-¿sasuke… es cierto lo que dices en la carta?

-si Sakura… yo te amo-dijo viéndola fijamente

-sasuke yo…

-Sakura se que estas con Kiba-le corto-pero peleare por ti

-sasuke…. Yo no amo a Kiba-susurro ella llorando-creí que te podría olvidar a su lado pero me equivoque-El Uchiha no dijo nada solo unió sus labios a los de la peli rosa en un beso lento demostrándole en el lo que sentía por ella

-Sakura te amo, conocerte es lo mejor que me a pasado en la vida-dijo tomando un poco de aire

-y yo a ti sasuke-kun… ¿se lo dirás a Naruto?

-no, creo que es mejor que el no lo sepa por ahora

-sasuke es tu mejor amigo-le reprendio ella sonriendo

-lo se pero no quiero que les pase algo

-no te entiendo sasuke

-Sakura siendo quien soy ustedes estarían en peligro… es por eso que mentí sobre quien soy

-¿Tsunade-sama lo sabe?

-si no te preocupes, solo no te alejes de mi jamás-suplico sasuke abrazándola

-jamás lo are… pero ¿que le digo a Kiba?

-mmm dile lo sientes pero que no lo amas-respondio el tranquilamente

-crees que el lo acepte

-ahhh no lo se

Durante los siguientes días sasuke y Sakura se veían a escondidas tratando de que nadie descubriera su relación, por lo menos asta que la peli rosa le dijera al Inuzuka sobre sus sentimientos

-ahhh no puedo creer que este a tu lado-suspiro Sakura

-ni yo mi amor-le respondió el acariciando su cabello

-¿Daisuke que es lo que mas te gusta de mi?-pregunto ella riendo

-mmm no lo se… me gustan tantas cosas de ti que es difícil decir que

-jajajaja eres un tonto-dijo apoyándose en el pecho del pelinegro

-y tu una molestia… pero la molestia que mas quiero-sonrió el pelinegro

-no me digas asi

-ok… mi flor de cerezo-la pelirosa solo sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla

-Sakura chan-se escucho la voz de Naruto a lo lejos

-¿que rayos quera Naruto?-gruño el Uchiha

-no se… ¡aquí estoy!-grito Sakura

-Sakura-chan, Daisuke que bueno que los encuentro… Tsunade nos tiene una misión-dijo agitado

-'Naruto te pasa algo te vez muy agitado?-pregunto Sakura preocupada

-es que estaba con Hinata cuando me fueron a buscar-dijo sonrojado

-'y por que te sonrojas?-pregunto Daisuke riendo

-este… yo… bueno Hinata… y yo-tartamudeo nervioso el rubio

-jajaja olvídalo me imagino de que se trata-rio Daisuke

-vámonos Tsunade-sama nos necesita… ¿ya viste a Kakashi-sensei?

-no Sakura-chan mandaron a alguien mas a buscarlo.

Para cuando llegaron a la torre Hokage Kakashi ya les estaba esperando, mientras leía su libro Icha, Icha Paradise

-¿donde estaban?-pregunto Kakashi serrando el libro

-disculpe sensei es que no encontraba a Daisuke y a Sakura-chan-se disculpo Naruto

-¿cual es la misión?-intervino Daisuke para evitar preguntas indecorosas o incomodas

-tenemos que escoltar a la heredera Hyuga-les informo el peliplata tranquilamente

-¿a Hinata?-pregunto Sakura

-si

-¿pero porque?

-no me lo dijo Tsunade-sama

-andando intervino Daisuke

-hai-contestaron los demás

Así el equipo se dirigió rumbo a la cada Hyuga lo más rápido posible, para cuando llegaron Hinata ya les estaba esperando

-sean bien venidos a mi casa-salido el padre de la pelinegra

-es un gran honor estar aquí lord Hyuga-saludo educadamente Kakashi

-¿cuan es nuestra misión?-volvió a preguntar Daisuke muy serio

-ustedes escoltaran asta la aldea de Sunna a mi hija y ayudaran en el arreglo matrimonial

-¡Hinata te vas a casar no tu no puedes¡-grito Naruto desesperado-Hinata no puedes casarte yo te…

-cállate Naruto-le corto la pelirosa enojada

-Hinata les explicara mas detalladamente la misión en el camino vallan-ordeno lord Hyuga

Lo Shinobis de la hoja partieron a pesar de los reclamos y gritos de Naruto que estaba demasiado alterado y no le permitía explicarse a la pelinegra, cuanto mas pasaban los minutos la paciencia de los miembros del equipo Kakashi se estaba agotando asta que en un arranque de ira Daisuke impacto al rubio contra un árbol gritando

-ya es suficiente Naruto no puedo creer que seas tan desesperante-suspiro tratando de calmarse sin soltar al rubio-sierra la boca y deja que Hinata nos explique la misión

-esta bien-susurro Naruto asustado

-¿Hinata que se supone que es lo del enlace matrimonial?-pregunto Sakura nerviosa ante la agresiva reacción del pelinegro

-es un arreglo para que dos personas se casen-contesto la Hyuga apenada

-¿quienes?-pregunto Daisuke soltando al rubio

-mi hermana Hanabi y un primo del Kazekage Gaara no Sabaku

-ya estas tranquilo Hinata no es quien se casara-rio Kakashi

-Hinata-chan yo lo siento… debí escucharte-se disculpo en rubio sumamente apenado

-no importa Naruto-kun-dijo ella dándole un beso en la mejilla

Mientras continuaban su camino asía la aldea de sunna, Daisuke no podía despegar los ojos de Sakura, el constante movimiento de su cabello le tenia hipnotizado como se movía de rama en rama en una completa concentración sin siquiera dar signos de cansancio, mientras charlaba con su mejor amiga

Por su lado Sakura sentía la mirada del pelinegro clavada en su espalda a pesar de tener su atención en su alrededor y en lo que Hinata le decía no podía dejar de pensar que sasuke y Daisuke eran la misma persona, y que no solo eso que sasuke la amaba tanto como ella a el

-acamparemos aquí-ordeno Kakashi después de unas horas

-ok, ¿que aremos?-pregunto Daisuke sumamente tenso

-tu y Sakura busquen leña Hinata y Naruto preparen la comida y yo are guardia-ordeno el peli plata tranquilamente

-vamos Daisuke-kun-dijo la pelirosa alegremente

-mph

-¿Daisuke por que as estado tan frio durante el camino?-cuestiono la pelirosa cuando estuvieron un poco alejados de los demás

-por que… ah por que tengo que controlarme-susurro frustrado

-¿controlarte?-pregunto confundida

-si debo evitar hacer esto-dijo acorralándola contra un árbol y besándola con pasión

-espera no podemos-dijo Sakura separándose

-¿por que?-cuestiono el pelinegro aun sin separarse

-estamos en misión además se supone que yo salgo con Kiba

-esta bien… pero tienes que terminar con el… ya nos soporto estar lejos de ti-susurro aun mas frustrado el

-sasuke yo tampoco-respondio ella con la cabeza gacha

-sea mejor darnos prisa-dijo el pelinegro levantando una rama

Minutos mas tarde ambos volvían con algunas ramas que el pelinegro y uno de sus clones cargaban sin dejar que la peli rosa lo hiciera

-¿Daisuke que estas haciendo?-pregunto el rubio cuando les vio llegar

-cargo madera que no es obvio-gruño Daisuke

-si pero se supone que tu y Sakura debían de buscarla

-y eso hicimos pero yo la cargue

-¿por que?-volvio a cuestionar el rubio irritado

-ah por que Sakura es nuestra ninja medico y debe estar en buenas condiciones

-Daisuke Naruto-kun no peleen-intervino Hinata

-ok hina-chan-susurro Naruto

Durante la noche los shinobis se turnaron para vigilar el campamento, cuando llego el turno del pelinegro se mantuvo tranquilo observando su entorno y sobretodo a la pelirosa que se revolvía inquieta. Así que con el porte elegante y altivo propio de un Uchiha se acerco a la chica

-¿Sakura estas bien?-cuestiono el al lado de ella

-Daisuke… si es solo que tengo frio-contesto adormilada la peli rosa

-ven-Daisuke la atrajo y la cobijo entre sus brazos mientras aspiraba su perfume a cerezos-descansa-susurro en su oído

-Sasuke no debemos-trato de decir ella

-tranquila yo te cuidare no te preocupes

-sasuke… te quiero-susurro ella antes de quedarse dormida

-y yo a ti mi molestia

Mientras ellos hablaban Kakashi les observaba pensativo

-por lo visto estas mas enamorado de lo que pensé, solo espero que esto no acabe mal-suspiro

A la mañana siguiente todos se despertaron temprano a excepción de Daisuke y Sakura quienes fueron despertados por los gritos de Naruto

-Daisuke, Sakura ¿que se supone que están asiendo?

-Naruto cállate tratamos de dormir-susurro el pelinegro dándose la vuelta

-chicos no peleen-intervino la ojiperla

-escucha Naruto abrase a Sakura por que ella tenia frio-explico Daisuke levantándose

-andando no debemos perder tiempo-ordeno Kakashi


	4. Chapter 4

Hola aquí el siguiente capi no me odien por fas jejeje

Ya será mas adelante bueno no les digo mas bye espero y les guste

. .92798?ref=tn_tnmn

CAPITULO CUATRO

Los shinobi de la hoja llegaron a sunna al día siguiente y se presentaron en la oficina del Kazekage pidiendo hablar con el a la brevedad

-sean bien venidos a la aldea de la arena-les saludo una castaña en la entrada de la oficina-¿les puedo ayudar en algo?

-necesitamos hablar con el Kazekage-informo Hinata

-muy bien ¿cual es su asunto a tratar?

-son asuntos personales del Kazekage

-muy bien ¿a quién debo anunciar?-pregunto la castaña

-a Hinata Hyuga y el equipo siete-respondió Kakashi aburrido

-¿siempre son asi de formales?-cuestiono Daisuke a Sakura

-si, es cosa del Kazekage Sabaku no Gaara

-mph que aburridos

-ya pueden entrar-les interrumpió la castaña saliendo de la oficina del Kazekage

Mientras los demás entraban a la oficina Sakura noto la mirada que la castaña le dirigía a Daisuke así que antes de que ambos entraran lo tomo del cuello de la camisa y lo beso apasionadamente

-wao ¿y eso a que se debe?-susurro Daisuke cuando se separaron por la falta de aire

-nada mas quería besarte-contesto la pelirosa. A lo que el rio sabiendo que era debido a la castaña y el modo en que lo veía

-sera mejor que entremos

-Gaara que gusto verte-dijo Naruto abrazando al peli rojo

-Naruto podrías soltarme-contesto el peli rojo molesto

-jeje tu siempre tan expresivo verdad Gaara

-un placer verle Kazekage-sama-saludo Hinata educadamente

-el placer es mi señorita Hyuga-respondió el Kazekage

-¿señor, díganos en que podemos servirle?-pregunto Kakashi con una leve reverencia

-pues por lo pronto tengo que hablar con la señorita Hyuga… ¿me podrías decir quien eres tu?-pregunto al reparar en el pelinegro que estaba recargado en la pared cercas de la puerta

-Daisuke… Daisuke Nakamura un placer Kazekage Sabaku no- Gaara-respondió en tono frio

-chicos sera mejor que dejemos al Kazekage y a Hinata arreglar sus asuntos a solas-intervino Kakashi

-hai-respondieron los tres y salieron de la oficina

-con su permiso Kazekage-sama

El equipo siete salió de las oficinas en silencio. Sin embargo cuando pasaron por la mesa de la castaña Sakura le dirigió una mirada molesta que no paso desapercibida por el pelinegro quien rio divertido

-¿que es tan gracioso?-pregunto Kakashi

-nada Kakashi-sensei ¿que aremos ahora?-pregunto Diasuke tratando de cambiar de tema

-no mucho dejaremos nuestras cosas en casa del Kazekage, asi que pueden pasear por la aldea si asi lo desean

-mph andando entonces

Minutos mas tarde ya se encontraban instalados en la casa de Gaara así que tras cambiarse de ropa el pelinegro fue en busca de Sakura

-¿puedo pasar?-toco en la puerta de su habitación

-si adelante-dijo la pelirosa que se encontraba viendo por la ventana

-¿que ases?-custiono mientras serraba la puerta

-nada solo pensaba, ¿pasa algo?

-si-respondió el triste

-¿que pasa?-pregunto ella alarmada

-es que… te extrañaba-susurro el sentándose en la cama

-¡tonto ¿tienes idea de cuanto me asustaste?-grito ella lanzándole una de las almohadas

-lo siento Sakura pero sabes que no puedo estar lejos de ti-respondió el acorralándola contra la pared

-sasuke-gimió ella al sentirlo tan cercas

-¿mph?-pregunto sasuke repartiendo besos por el cuello de ella

-pueden descubrirnos-susurro sin aliento ella

-¿eso es lo que te preocupa?-pregunto el arqueando las cejas

-si

-mmm-respondió el acercándose a la puerta

-¿ya te vas?-pregunto la peli rosa decepcionada

-no-respondió el poniéndole el seguro a la puerta-asi no nos descubrirán

-sasuke yo…

-Shhh-le corto el volviendo a besarla. Mientras ella enredaba sus dedos en el cabello azabache del Uchiha

Sin tener que preocuparse por que los descubrieran el la cargo y la llevo asta la cama sin cortar el beso que cada vez se volvía mas intenso sin muchos problemas el recorrió las piernas de la chica asta llegar a su cintura y regresando varias veces

Ella solo podía recorres la ancha espalda del chico y tomarlo de la nuca para profundizar mas el beso. Cuando sasuke sintió que le empezaba a estorbar la ropa que tenian puesta no dudo en desprender se de la camisa negra que traía puesta y solo asta entonces corto el beso

Tras quitarse la camisa la arrojo a una esquina de la habitación volviendo a atrapar el cuello de Sakura entre sus labios y las piernas de ella entre sus manos. La pelirosa se percato del calor que empezaba a recorrer su cuerpo asi que girándose y tras dejar a sasuke debajo de ella se quito la blusa y la falda que traía puestos quedando solo en sujetador y bragas ante la mirada del pelinegro quien no perdió tiempo y tomo los níveos pechos entre sus manos acariciándolos aun sobre el sujetador

Pero la opresión que sentía en su entrepierna le hizo girar y dejar a Sakura debajo de el para poder desabrochar y quitarse los pantalones que traía puestos cuando por fin logro sacárselos y lanzarlos a una esquina estaba apunto de quitarse los bóxer cuando tocaron a la puerta

-¿Sakura puedo pasar?-pregunto la voz de Kakashi al otro lado

-sensei un momento-reacciono la pelirosa alejando a sasuke de ella

-demonios-gruño el con la voz bastante ronca

-¿que hacemos?-pregunto Sakura asustada

-vístete yo saldré por la ventana-dijo poniéndose los pantalones y la camisa

-¿que sucede Kakashi-sensei?-pregunto al abrir la puerta tras asegurarse de que Daisuke ya habia salido

-¿Sakura te encuentras bien?

-si sensei ¿por que pregunta?

-bueno es que tardaste mucho en abrir

-estaba durmiendo ¿que se le ofrece?

-a si… ¿no as visto a Daisuke por aquí?

-no sensei ¿sucede algo?

-no solo quiero hablar con el si lo ves dile que lo estoy buscando

-claro sensei-respondió al ver como el peliplata se alejaba por el pasillo

-¿ya se fue?-pregunto sasuke entrando por la ventana

-si creo que es mejor que vayas a ver para que te quiere

-mmm no lo se… por que no mejor me quedo aquí contigo

-por favor vete no quiero problemas con el sensei

-ok-respondió el pelinegro frio y se regreso a la ventana

-¿sasuke?-le llamo Sakura antes de que saliera

-¿mph?-murmuro el

-lo siento-dijo abrazándolo por detrás-sera en otra ocasión te quiero

-esta bien Sakura, tal vez no era el momento correcto-el Uchiha se giro y la abrazo dándole un beso en la mejilla al separarse salió de la habitación

Después de lo ocurrido en la habitación de la pelirosa sasuke necesitaba calmarse y pensar las cosas antes de hablar con Kakashi habia muchas preguntas en su mente pero las que mas le intrigaban eran ¿por que Kakashi le estaba buscando?

¿Y que era lo que le paso cuando estaba con Sakura?

El era un Uchiha un ser frio al que no le importaba nada mas que su venganza pero al ver a la chica cercas de Itachi habia causado una opresión muy extraña en su pecho. Sin embargo estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que estaba caminando rumbo a la habitación del peliplata hasta que se vio enfrente de la puerta. Asi que tomo aire y toco levemente con los nudillos

-¿quien es?-pregunto el peliplata al otro lado de la puerta

-soy Daisuke… dijo Sakura que me estaba buscando

-asi pasa Daisuke

-¿ok para que me quería ver Kakashi?-pregunto serrando la puerta tras de ci

-¿en que demonios estabas pensando?-grito bastante molesto Kakashi

-¿disculpe?-cuestiono el pelinegro sumamente confunido

-¿sasuke como se te ocurre encerrarte en la habitación con Sakura?

-eh… sensei yo… no pero-trato de decir nervioso

-sasuke, sabes que eres como un hijo para mi pero no puedes ser tan imprudente. ¿Que crees que hubiera pasado si en lugar de ser yo hubiera sido Naruto?

-pues no lo se-respondió

-sasuke entiendo que ames a Sakura pero recuerda que ella aun esta con Kiba

-eso lo se Kakashi-dijo molesto-es por eso que no podemos amarnos libremente-agrego en un susurro

-sasuke escucha habla con ella ok, arreglen lo de Kiba y mantengan lo que paso en su habitación al mínimo

-Kakashi… no paso nada

-¿que?-grito el peli plata confundido

-tocaste la puerta antes de que llegáramos a eso

-sasuke yo…

-no importa creo que ella aun no esta lista

-sasuke solo no la dañes, ella sufrió mucho cuando te fuiste

-lo se Kakashi… yo también sufrí al estar lejos de ella

-no entiendo

-tiempo después de que me fui me di cuenta de que eso no era lo que en verdad quería-dijo el Uchiha sentándose en la cama

-¿entonces?

-cuando me di cuenta de que lo que quería estaba en konoha decidí volverme mas fuerte… para poder protegerlos

-¿entonces por que formaste Hebi?

-por capricho quise destruir a Itachi antes de volver a la aldea. No quería que el les hiciera daño

-¿sasuke… lo mataste?

-no… cuando volví a ver a Sakura en la invasión de akatsuki no pude tenia a Itachi frente a Sakura apunto de atacarla así que decidí protegerla

-ella no. Nos dijo nada ¿tu se lo pediste?

-no. Supongo que estaba confundida, después fue lo de Daisuke y pues no se

-Kakashi la cena esta servida-se escucho la voz de Temari en la entrada de la habitación

-ya vamos-respondió el

-¿vamos?-pregunto la rubia de coletas confundida

-si, Daisuke esta aquí

-mmm avisare los demás

-esta bien ya vamos… aun no terminados esta charla Daisuke

-lo se Kakashi, sera en otro momento

Los días fueron pasando rápidamente Hinata y Gaara ya tenian casi todo listo para la boda de Hanabi con el primo de Gaara pero a pesar de los reclamos de Naruto ellas no lo conocerían asta el día de la boda. Todo estaba listo para que cuando Hanabi cumpliera los 16 en dos meses ella contrajera matrimonio con el. Pero eso no le tenia ni un poco preocupado a sasuke que se encontraba viendo el cielo nocturno sobre el techo

-ah quisiera que nada de eso hubiera pasado-se lamentaba-Sakura quisiera jamás haberte dejado sola, se lo difícil que fue para ti, pero no soy mas que un cobarde

-no eres un cobarde sasuke-susurro la pelirosa observándolo detrás de un árbol

-mi Sakura quisiera tener el valor de decirte todo lo que siento por ti delante de los demás. No me importa enfrentarme a Kiba o a Naruto solo quiero estar a tu lado

Al ver como una lagrima fugas se escapaba de los ojos de sasuke Sakura no pudo evitar acercarse a el

-¿Daisuke eres tu?-pregunto

-Sakura si soy yo, ¿pasa algo?

-no es solo que vi una figura en el techo y vine a investigar

-oh, siéntate si quieres

-claro, y que haces aquí solo

-no mucho solo quería estar tranquilo un rato

-jajaja Naruto ¿cierto?

-si, suele ser demasiado…

-¿molesto?

-si pero asi es el ¿no?

-si… sasuke quería hablar contigo

-pues dime ¿que pasa?

-es que… bueno yo quería… decirte que en cuanto volvamos a la aldea terminare con Kiba

-¿estas segura?

-si ya no quiero tener que esconderme

-oh Sakura no tienes idea de lo que eso me alegra-sonrió el azabache

-a mi también sasuke pero tendremos que esperar un poco

-lo se seria muy extraño, pero no importa-Sasuke se acerco a Sakura y le dio un beso-sera mejor que nos vayamos a cenar

Los días siguieron pasando más rápidamente asta que los Shinobis de la aldea de la hoja se encontraban de vuelta en la aldea. Tras pasar las puertas de la aldea se encontraron con konohamaru y su equipo

-jefe ya regresaste-saludo konohamaru al ver a Naruto

-jeje konohamaru que bueno verte de veras

-¿jefe como te fue en tu misión?

-bien konohamaru, supongo que tu ya te vas a una misión también verdad

-si jefe nos vemos cuídate

-claro tu también-respondió el rubio viendo alegremente partir al nieto del tercer Hokage

-Hinata y yo debemos ir a dar el informe a Tsunade-sama-informo Kakashi

-hai sensei, nos veremos después-se despidió Sakura

-¿Sakura-chan a donde vas?-le freno el rubio

-debo ver a Kiba-respondió. A lo que Daisuke sonrió

-oh esta bien Sakura-chan

-nos vemos Naruto-de despidió el pelinegro

-¿y tu adonde vas Daisuke?

-ah quiero dormir a sido demasiado pesado esto nos vemos

-¿no quieres ir a comer ramen?

-no gracias Naruto ve tu

-mmm-gruño el rubio al quedarse solo

Sakura ya llevaba varios minutos buscando al Inuzuka cuando llego a la florería Yamanaka asi que no le quedo de otra mas que entrar y preguntarte a la rubia

-hey Ino que tal-saludo

-¿Sakura, cuando volviste?

-acabo de llegar oye no as visto a Kiba

-a Kiba… si creo que iba a entrenar con Shino en el campo de entrenamiento

-ok gracias

-nos vemos

Tras despedirse de la rubia Sakura corrió mas rápido aun rumbo al campo de entrenamiento, ese lugar le traía tantos recuerdo de cuando era niña. Pero tenia que concentrarse tenia que arreglar las cosas con Kiba lo antes posible. Cuando llego le vio correteando con Akamaru alegremente sin embargo su presencia no paso desapercibida por el abúrame quien se despidió de Kiba alegando que no quería estorbar

-hola Kiba-saludo Sakura

-Sakura hola mi amor ¿cuando llegaste?

-acabo de llegar. ¿Podemos hablar?

-claro ¿que pasa mi amor?

-Kiba… ahora que estuve lejos me di cuenta de que… no te quiero tanto como tu a mi

-¿quieres que terminemos verdad?

-si… Kiba yo lo siento

-esta bien Sakura-sonrió tristemente el castaño-me tengo que ir cuídate

-tu también-se despidió Sakura


	5. Chapter 5

Hola chicas y chicos ¿como están? Espero que bien les dejo el siguiente capi espero y les guste

n_n

CAPITULO CINCO

Cuando Sakura se despidió de Kiba no pudo evitar sentirse mal pero seria peor si jugaba con el o le mentía. Ella estaba completamente segura de que amaba al pelinegro y no habia nada que pudiera hacerlo cambiar

Se alejo del campo y corrió rápidamente asía su departamento, dejo sus cosas y volvió a salir para comprar unos alimentos. Minutos mas tarde se encontraba frente a la puerta de sasuke el debía de estar hay descansando

Toc, toc

El pelinegro se dio vuelta en la cama apenas llevaba unos minutos en la aldea y ya le estaban molestando Toc, toc se volvió a escuchar la puerta sacándolo completamente de su sueño

-¿quien es?-abrió la puerta molesto

-hola Daisuke-le saludo Sakura un poco sonrojada

-hola Sakura pasa-dijo asiéndose a un lado

-¿sasuke este… tu podrías… vestirte?-pregunto ella aun mas sonrojada Entonces sasuke se dio cuenta de que habia salido usando solo unos bóxer negros

-ahora vuelvo-dijo metiéndose en su habitación. Solo tomo una camisa y unos shorts y salió rápidamente

-discúlpame Sakura es que estaba durmiendo

-oh ¿te desperté?

-si, pero no importa

-sasuke ¿ya comiste algo?

-no por que lo preguntas

-es que… se me ocurrió venir a… prepararte algo

-oh enserio sakura…gracias no te hubieras molestado

-no es ninguna molestia sasuke-sonrió ella

-sakura… ¿entonces no te importa si me voy… a duchar?

-claro que no

-ok entonces ahora vuelvo-dijo el saliendo de la habitación en busca de lo que necesitaríaPor su parte la pelirosa se fue a la cocina preparar un poco de arroz, pescado y verduras. Sakura estaba tan metida en su tarea asta que la voz de sasuke le saco de su mente. Desde la puerta del baño se escuchaba como el cantaba una canción. Lo que mas le sorprendió fue que no era ninguna que ella conociera

_-Estoy aquí pensándote _

_Recostado en la obscuridad _

_Y el reloj gritándome Que la noche va acabar _

_Estoy aquí culpándome _

_Soportando esta soledad y Una voz comienza a sonar dentro de mi _

_Como enfrentar o dar la espalda a lo que siento No podre renunciar a ti_

_Oh renunciar a ti_

_ Duele tanto aquí en mi corazon _

_Es tanto el amor que todavía _

_No eh podido superar _

_El ciclón de tu partida _

_Créeme estoy aquí _

_Pidiéndole a mi mente una solución _

_Pero ella no sabe hallar _

_La salida entiéndelo _

_Estoy aquí negándome que extraño lo tibio de tu piel _

_Y sigo en esta indecisión _

_Como quisiera evaporar mis sentimientos _

_No podre renunciar a ti _

_Oh renunciar a ti_

_ Duele tanto aquí en mi corazon _

_Es tanto el amor que todavía _

_No eh podido superar _

_El ciclón de tu partida _

_Lograre renunciar a ti _

_Cuando en la noche salga el sol _

_Cuando camine un flor _

_Cuando se seque el mar _

_Y yo pueda volar _

_Solo entonces voy a renunciar a ti _

_Renunciar a ti _

_Renunciar a ti _

_Duele tanto aquí en mi corazon _

_Renunciar a ti _

_Renunciar a ti _

_Nunca va a pasar _

_Te extraño esta constando tanto _

_Renunciar a ti que ahora siento en mi alma quieta _

_Que la noche va acabar _

_Estoy aquí culpándome _

La voz de sasuke se dejo de escuchar cuando el salió del baño al mismo tiempo que terminaba la canción o eso fue lo que le pareció a sakura. Así que con movimientos rápidos la pelirosa volvió a la cocina a terminar de cocinar los alimentos

-mmm ¿que hule tan bien?-pregunto sasuke abrazándola por la espalda

-oh… sasuke me asustaste-dijo ella

-lo siento mi amor

-no importa… estoy preparando pescada asado y arroz ¿te gusta?

-mmm… que rico si me gusta pero me gusta mas esto-sasuke la tomo de la cintura y la atrajo mas a su cuerpo asiendo notar una gran erección que tenia

-sasuke-jadeo sakura al sentirlo entre sus glúteos. Y sin darle tiempo a nada se giro y estampo sus labios en un beso apasionado y demandante Por su parte el Uchiha correspondió al beso y la pego aun mas a su cuerpo poco a poco la temperatura de ambos se aumento considerablemente y el aire les empezó a faltar por lo que se tuvieron que separar

-¿sakura que es lo que me as hecho?-susurro el pelinegro recargando su frente con la de ella-no puedo estar lejos de ti te deseo tanto

-sasuke yo también te deseo muchísimo pero… no creo que este lista para eso

-lo se mi cerezo y esperare eso no es importante

-sasuke gracias

-no sakura gracias debo decirlo yo gracias a ti por hacer que mi frio y muerto corazón volviera a latir de ese modo que lo hizo cuando me aceptaste

-sasuke te quiero… por que no vas a vestirte y después comemos

-yo también te quiero ahora vuelvo

El pelinegro entro a su habitación y trato de controlarse un poco sabia que sakura aun no estaba lista para estar con el y a pesar de que se moría de ganas por tomarla no podía comportarse como un salvaje y obligarla. Esperaría el tiempo que fuese necesario para estar con ella, mientras se prepararía para disfrutar de una cena a su lado. Así que tomo unos pantalones y una camisa negros junto con un cinturón para poder fajar la camisa cosa que le daría un aspecto mas maduro y formal aun asi dejo su cabello despeinado como siempre lo llevaba además de que se puso un poco de colonia

-sasuke siéntate ya esta todo listo-le dijo la pelirosa al verle entrar

-permíteme-respondió el tomando los platos y poniéndolos en la mesa

-gracias pero no tenias porque molestarte

-mph no es molestia los Uchiha somos unos caballeros-respondió el con tono arrogante

Ambos Shinobis disfrutaron de una comida bastante amena a pesar de que el Uchiha asía esfuerzos sobrehumanos para controlar sus mas primitivos instintos. Mientras la pelirosa buscaba la forma de preguntar sobre lo que habia escuchado mientras el se duchaba

-sasuke yo… quería preguntarte sobre

-jeje ¿sobre la canción?-pregunto el

-si ¿donde la escuchaste?

-en ningún lado

-no te entiendo sasuke

-jeje, no la escuche en ningún lado porque yo… la compuse

-ah ¿entonces es tuya?

-jeje, no de hecho es tuya… tu fuiste mi inspiración para escribirla

-sasuke

-no tienes porque decir nada, de hecho me sorprende que asta ahora me hayas preguntado sobre ella, pensé que lo arias con solo verme

-bueno es que…. Yo-trato de explicarse la pelirosa

-no tienes por que explicarte ok

Sakura solo pudo observar ese par de posos negros que le miraban como si existiera nada mas que ella. Sasuke sonrió aun mas ampliamente y acorto la distancia que habia entre los dos probando los labios de la pelirosa, ese beso a diferencia de otros que habían tenido era lento y tierno pero la fortuna no parecía favorecerles repentinamente el sonido de la puerta les hiso separarse

-¿Daisuke podemos hablar?-se escucho la voz del Inuzuka en la puerta

-Kiba-gimió la pelirosa

-ocúltate-ordeno sasuke-ya voy

-pero es Kiba el…

-solo as lo-volvió a ordenar

-¿que pasa?-pregunto el Uchiha habiendo la puerta

-Daisuke es que sakura

-¿le pasa algo?-le corto rápidamente

-no bueno si… la verdad estoy muy confundido

-¿confundido? ¿Por que?

-ella me termino

-Kiba… lo siento

-ahhh ¿puedo pasar?

-eh mejor vamos afuera el aire fresco ayudara mas

Mientras sasuke y Kiba salían del departamento alejándose lentamente sakura les observo desde la ventana y cuando considero que eta prudente salió del departamento tratando que nadie le viese

-¿ahhh Daisuke que hago?-pregunto Kiba sentándose en una banca

-no lo se Kiba-respondió el a su lado

-Daisuke es que sakura es tan… hermosa, lista, sensible… creo que la amo demasiado como para dejarla ir

-¿que paso?

-cuando regreso de la misión me fue a buscar al campo de entrenamiento y me dijo que no podía seguir conmigo que no me amaba

-¿que mas te dijo?-pregunto el fingiendo tristeza

-nada… yo me fui antes de que dijera algo mas-respondió el Inuzuka

-tal ves eso sea lo mejor Kiba

-Daisuke no entiendes yo la amo no creo que pueda verla con otro sin que me hierva la sangre

-Kiba… se como te sientes yo también perdí a la mujer que amaba… pero me di cuenta de que si ella era feliz con alguien mas mi deber era apartarme del camino

-ahhh no se Daisuke… aun que tal ves si tengas razón en ello

-Kiba aun que no sea como su pareja puedes mantenerte cercas como su amigo… como uno de los nueve novatos

-¿como sabes de eso?

-lo de los nueve novatos… Kakashi me lo conto-respondió el aporreándose mentalmente ante su descuido

-gracias Daisuke nos vemos después

-claro Kiba

_**Días después **_

-Daisuke, sakura que bueno que vinieron-abrió animadamente la puerta Naruto

-no podíamos perdernos el cumpleaños de Hinata-respondió sakura

-jeje si verdad-rio Naruto

-por cierto Naruto ¿como es que lograste que Neji y su tío aceptaran que la fiesta se hiciera en tu departamento?-pregunto Daisuke animadamente

-eh… pues digamos que Neji me debía una y el se encargo de convencer al papa de Hinata-respondió Naruto nervioso

-Daisuke-sama sakura-chan que bueno que vinieron pero pacen no deben de estar afuera con este clima-saludo animadamente la ojiperla

-Hinata felicidades-le salido Daisuke tranquilamente

-jeje gracias Daisuke-sama

Mientras los Shinobis pasaban a la sala del departamento del Uzumaki, el y Hinata se quedaron unos minutos admirando las estrellas tratando de estar un poco tranquilos asta que su tranquilidad se vio interrumpida por el primo de la ojiperla

-Hinata. Naruto ya esta el pastel en la mesa ya solo faltan ustedes-les llamo desde la puerta

-jeje ya vamos Neji-respondió Naruto un poco nervioso

-¿pasa algo Naruto-kun?-le interrogo la ojiperla

-no Hinata-chan ¿por que lo preguntas?

-es que te noto algo nervioso

-jeje no es nada Hinata-chan es solo que te tengo una sorpresa de veras-respondió Naruto rascándose la cabeza

-esta bien Naruto-kun entremos antes de que Neji-sama nos venga a buscar de nuevo

-si vamos… Hinata-chan te amo-le dijo el rubio antes de entrar al departamento uniendo sus labios con los de la ojiperla. Tras la confusión del principio la Hyuga correspondió al beso lentamente enredando sus dedos en los del rubio

-Naruto-kun yo también te amo-le dijo Hinata cuando se separaron

-ok chicos primero que nada quería agradecerles por estar aquí-comenzó a hablar Naruto muy seriamente

-no tienes por que agradecernos Naruto Hinata es una gran amiga-respondió Kiba

-jeje si pero ok también quería darle las gracias a Neji por convencer al padre de Hinata que me dejara organizarle una fiesta aquí y no en la residencia Hyuga

-Naruto estas muy serio ¿que tramas?-pregunto Sai

-yo pues… Hinata aquí ante pues todos nuestros amigos quisiera pedirte que…-trato de decir el rubio rebuscando entre sus bolsillos

-¿que sucede Naruto?-pregunto la ojiperla

-jeje Naruto toma lo dejaste en mi casa ayer-dijo Daisuke lanzándole una caja de terciopelo

-gracias Daisuke… ¿Hinata quieres…casarte conmigo?-pidió poniendo se de rodillas

-Naruto-kun-trato de responder ella-s-i si quiero Naruto-kun

-¿enserio Hinata?-pregunto el rubio un poco nervioso

-si Naruto-kun de veras-respondió ella besándolo e imitando la frase del rubio. Ante la respuesta de la Hyuga todos soltaron una risa al ver que ella respondía como lo solía hacer Naruto y aplaudieron enérgicamente celebrando el compromiso de los jóvenes shinobi


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hola chicas como estasn yo ando regular pero no importa les dejo la conti de esta historia tan loka**_

_**Y de paso les dejo el link de mi nueva historia espero y les guste **_

story/story_ ?storyid=8211285&chapter=1

CAPITULO SEIS

Los días pasaron rápidamente después de la fiesta de Hinata y las cosas entre Daisuke y sakura iban viento en popa a pesar de que Kiba se habia puesto muy molesto y triste cuando estos anunciaron que eran pareja no hiso mas que aplicar lo que el pelinegro le habia dicho tiempo atrás y les habia ofrecido su entera e incondicional amistad

Esa noche la pareja se encontraba caminando por el parque tranquilamente charlando sobre cosas de la vida que habían compartido como las misiones que hacían juntos y las que habían hecho cuando eran Genings

-jeje no puedo creer como han cambiado las cosas-rio el pelinegro

-si aun recuerdo cuando tu y Naruto no se podían hablar sin insultarse-respondió ella sonriendo

-si pero sabes también recuerdo la primera vez que… trabajamos junto-dijo el con un tono un poco melancólico

-si fue durante la misión el país de la niebla

-jeje sabes aun recuerdo que cuando creí que estaba muerto y abrí los ojos lo primero que vi fue una mata de cabellos rosas sobe mi abdomen

-ahhh si en ese entonces yo era un estorbo para ti

-mph quien hubiese dicho que tres años después me hicieras el honor de ser mi novia-dijo sasuke abrazándola

-pues si en esos tres años que estuviste fuera nunca perdí la esperanza de que volvieras algún día

-si, por cierto ya es hora de irnos-dijo besándola castamente

-¿irnos? ¿A donde?

-mph te tengo una sorpresa vamos-el Uchiha la tomo de la mano y la llevo a su departamento

Al llegar al departamento sasuke tomo a la pelirosa y cubrió sus ojos con un pañuelo

-sasuke-kun ¿que estas tramando?-pregunto cuando un enorme olor a flores inundo sus sentidos

-jeje ya veras mi amor-le susurro el al ordo haciéndola estremecer-ok ya puedes abrir los ojos-le dijo mientras le quitaba el pañuelo

-sasuke es hermoso-dijo ella al ver que todo el departamento estaba adornado con flores y velas

-te gusta mi amor-dijo el abrazándola por la espalda

-claro que si es precioso

-ven aun no es todo-le dijo el mientras la llevaba a su habitación

-aun hay mas sasuke pero…

-sakura en una noche como esta ase ya cuatro años deje la aldea-comenzó a decir el mientras la asía pasar-ase cuatro años te cause un dolor muy grande

-¿sasuke a que viene todo esto?-pregunto sakura un poco confundida

-sakura viene a que quiero enmendar mis errores asiendo que esta noche sea la mejor que pasemos juntos-respondió el abriendo una botella de sake

-sasuke todos cometemos errores; si te fuiste y sufrí mucho por ello pero ahora estas aquí y me ase la mujer mas feliz del mundo

-sakura te amo muchísimo y quiero que me permitas enmendar mis errores asiéndote sentir como ningún hombre te a hecho sentir antes-le respondió sasuke tendiéndole un vaso con sake

Sakura observo el vaso entre sus manos antes de dar un pequeño sorbo del liquido que este contenía. Sasuke sonrió ante sus acciones y se acerco a ella mientras también bebía el sake, mas cuando sus ojos se cruzaron con los hermosos ojos jade de sakura dejo el vaso en la mesa y aproximo sus labios a los de ella uniéndolos en un apasionado beso que poco a poco se convirtió en un beso salvaje

Al sentir que la lengua de sasuke pedía permiso para entrar en su boca sakura la abrió soltando un leve jadeo mientras ambas lenguas comenzaban una danza al compas del beso que les comenzaba a agotar el aire en sus pechos

-sasuke te amo-jadeo ella cuando por fin se separaron

-yo también te amo sakura-le respondió el mientras repartía besos desde su clavícula asta el nacimiento de sus pechos

-mmm sasuke-jadeo sakura al sentir como el la pegaba a su cuerpo

-¿mph?-replico el sin dejar de besarla Sakura le tomo del cabello y tiro levemente asiendo que el separara sus labios del blanquecino cuello, cuando esto paso sakura comenzó a besar el cuello de sasuke y dándole pequeñas mordidas que arrancaron roncos gemidos de la garganta del Uchiha; el cual a percatarse que ella estaba tomando el control la separo de el pegando la espalda de ella a su pecho

-ni lo sueñes molestia-le susurro mordiéndole el lóbulo de la oreja mientras sakura se estremecía entre sus brazos

Sasuke la tomo de la cintura pegándola completamente a su cuerpo y recorriendo el plano abdomen de la pelirosa desde el nacimiento de sus pechos asta el limite de el mismo con el principio de su intimidad, sakura cada vez sentía que una especie de fuego recorría cada parte de su cuerpo que estaba en contacto con la piel del Uchiha y al contrario del pensamiento común ese fuego que sentía era tan placentero así que interrumpiendo las movimientos de sasuke ella se giro y tomo la camisa de el sacándosela un poco desesperada por sentir su ardiente piel

Sasuke sonrió ante las acciones de ella y mientras ella se desasía de su camia el comenzó a bajar el cierre de la blusa que ella traía puesta dejando al descubierto las pechos de sakura aun cubiertos por un sujetador blanco; sakura al verse sin la blusa instintivamente trato de cubrirse pero el la tomo de las muñecas y la detuvo

-eres tan hermosa sakura que no se si me pueda contener mucho mas-dijo sasuke con la voz mucho mas ronca de lo normal

-entonces no te contengas-respondió sakura un poco sonrojada ante la respuesta de sakura sasuke la tomo entre sus brazos y la recostó en la cama quedando el entre sus piernas y haciendo que sus sexos se rosasen enviando descargas a todo su cuerpo

-no te muevas-le susurro sasuke a ella mientras se levantaba e iba por la botella de sake que aun estaba sobre la mesa

-¿q-que vas a hacer?-pregunto ella un poco nerviosa

-ya veras mi amor-sasuke se acerco botella en mano y deslizo la otra debajo de la espalda de la pelirosa liberando los pechos de sakura y mientras besaba sus labios vertió un parte del licor sobre los pechos y el cuello de sakura para después quitarlos con su lengua provocándole a sakura oleadas de placer que la hicieron llegar a un orgasmo que la dejo algo agotada

-ni se te ocurra quedarte dormida amor mío-le dijo el al verla serrar levemente los ojos-esto aun no termina

-aun no…-susurro ella sin comprender

-claro que no sakura esto esta empezando respondió el mientras volvía a recorrer el cuerpo de la chica llegando esta vez asta su intimidad la cual ya se encontraba bastante húmeda y tras aspirar su aroma se quito los pantalones que un tenia puestos junto con los bóxer

-¿sakura estas segura de queres continuar con esto?-le pregunto poniéndose entre sus piernas y rosando su miembro con la húmeda cavidad

-sasuke… as me tuya por favor-pidió ella quien comenzaba a sentir oleadas de placer

-sakura te amo-le dijo el Uchiha mientras la besaba y la penetraba lentamente, sakura sentía como cada centímetro de sasuke entraba en ella causándole un gran dolor, que se intensifico cuando el llego al himen que la mantenía aun virgen

-sakura lo siento-susurro el mientras de una fuerte estocada rompía la membrana sacándole un gemido de dolor y unas cuantas lagrimas a la pelirosa Tras penetrarla por completo sasuke se quedo quieto unos momentos y después comenzó a sacar su miembro poco a poco tratando de hacerle el menor daño posible a sakura y cuando estaba apunto de salir por completo volvió a entrar en ella con un poco mas de fuerza

-ahhh sasuke-gimió ella al sentirlo entrar cada vez mas rápido

-ah… sakura eres tan… ah…-trato de decir el pero la estreches de sakura sumado al placer que estaba sintiendo solo sacaban gemidos de su garganta asi que en lugar de hablar opto por tomar entre sus labios los erectos pezones de sakura mordiéndolos y chupándolos

Por su parte sakura sentía que se desmayaría cada vez que sasuke bombeaba en su interior aumentando el ritmo asta que este se torno frenético asiendo que ambos gritaran prácticamente por el placer que estaban sintiendo; entonces en un acto de valor sakura hiso caer a sasuke en la cama y ella tomo el control estando arriba

Sasuke al ver la acción de la pelirosa la tomo de las caderas ayudándola a aumentar el ritmo de la penetración que habia bajado la velocidad mas ella se apoyo en el firme pecho del pelinegro y profundizo la penetración mas asta que ambos sintieron que estaban apunto de llegar al orgasmo Cuando llegaron al orgasmo sakura sintió que una corriente eléctrica le recorría el cuerpo asiendo que callera pesadamente en el pecho de sasuke quien se encontraba en las mismas condiciones

-sasuke te amo-le susurro ella cuando logro normalizar su respiración

-yo también te amo sakura-le respondió el aun agitado-pero sera mejor que durmamos un poco Sakura asintió y tras bajar de sasuke se acurruco en su pecho y se quedo dormida cuando sasuke la abrazo y cubrió sus cuerpos cayendo en un placentero sueño

Cuando el sol comenzó a subir por el horizonte los rayos de este se colaron por la ventana de la habitación haciendo que sakura esperara, mas cual fue su sorpresa al darse cuenta de que no solo estaba en el departamento del Uchiha sino que también ambos se encontraban desnudos

-¡oh por dios!-chillo la pelirosa asustada asiendo que sasuke se despertara sobresaltado

-¿sakura que pasa estas bien?-dijo el poniéndose en pie mientras buscaba sus bóxer

-¿sasuke que paso anoche?-pregunto sakura casi sin aliento

-anoche… fue la mejor noche de toda mi vida-respondió el Uchiha sonriendo

-¿sasuke tu y yo… hicimos el amor?-pregunto sakura un poco pálida

-sakura si… Te encuentras bien-pregunto aproximándose a la cama

-si… bueno me duele un poco el cuerpo pero estoy bien

-ah que bien ya me estaba preocupando-le dijo el mientras la abrazaba

-sasuke… te amo muchísimo

-yo también amor pero por que no descansas mientras me doy una ducha o ¿quieres hacerlo tu primero?

-no, dúchate tu primero-le respondió ella recostándose en la cama

-ok preciosa no tardo

Mientras sasuke se dirigía al baño ella se quedo recostada penado o mas bien tratando de recordar lo que habia pasado la noche anterior pero cuando los recuerdos de las caricias de sasuke y sus propios gemidos hicieron que se sonrojara profundamente y alejara esos pensamientos de su mente

Y tras salir sasuke ella se metió en la ducha asi que mientras se relajaba con el chorro de agua tibia cayendo en su piel comenzó a examinar casa parte se su cuerpo dándose cuenta de que tenia chupetones tanto en el cuello como en su abdomen además de tener los labios un poco hinchados, pero por suerte fuera de eso se sentía muy bien

-sakura siéntate el desayuno ya casi esta listo-le recibió sasuke cuando entro a la cocina

-que bien y ¿que desayunaremos?-pregunto sonriendo

-pues… algo sencillo tenemos fruta, cereal, jugo y café ¿que se te apetece?-respondió el un poco nervioso

-la fruta esta bien ¿que sucede?-pregunto ella al verlo tan nervioso

-no es nada mi amor es solo que me gustaría prepararte algo mejor… pero soy un desastre en la cocina

-tranquilo amor lo que importa es que estamos juntos-le dijo ella

Toc, toc

-¿quien sera?-pregunto sasuke al escuchar la puerta

-ah no lo se termina de poner la mesa yo abro-le dijo sakura dirigiéndose a la puerta

-Daisuke no as visto…-no termino de decir el rubio cuando la puerta se abrió

-buenos días Naruto-le saludo ella sonriendo

-¿sakura que ases aquí? te fui a buscar a tu departamento-respondió el rubio

-¿para que me necesitas?-pregunto ella evadiendo el tema.

Sin embargo la mirada del rubio cambio a una cara de pervertido que incomodo a sakura

-vaya sakura asi que por eso no fuiste a la entrada de la aldea ayer-dijo el

-¿a la entrada de la aldea por que?

-sakura lo olvidaste ayer se cumplieron cuatro años desde que sasuke se fue de la aldea

-es cierto lo siento Naruto lo olvide

-hola Naruto ¿que ases aquí tan temprano?-le saludo el pelinegro

-pues venia a ver si tu no sabias donde estaba sakura pero ya la encontré-respondió el rubio

-mph ¿quieres desayunar con nosotros?-le invito el pelinegro amablemente

-este…si claro-entro el rubio detrás de la pareja

-Naruto discúlpame por favor no fue mi ntencion faltar a la cita de anoche-trato de excusarse la pelirosa

-no importa Sakura-chan-respondio el rubio observando la piel de la peli rosa cosa que no paso desapercivida por el pelinegro

-no entiendo ¿para que se iban a reunir anoche tu y Sakura?-cuestiono Sasuke llamando la antencion del rubio

-bueno… ase cuatro annos… sasuke abandono la aldea… y Sakura y yo nos reunimos hay para recordar nuestra promesa-trato de explicar el rubio

-¿Qué prometieron?-cuestiono el pelinegro sumamente interesado

-prometimos… que pase lo que pase… traeremos a sasuke… de vuelta a Konoha-respondió la peli rosa ocultando una sonrisa

-ya veo-susurro el pelinegro ocultando su felicidad por el interés que ponían sus amigos en traerlo de vuelta aun que a se encontrase hay


	7. Chapter 7

CAPITULO SEIS SEGUND PARTE

_Casi un mes después_

Los Shinobi del equipo Kakashi gozaban de un merecido descanso tras la misión en la aldea de sunna mientras el rubio y la ojiperla charlaban sobre sus planes futuro el pelinegro y la peli rosa se besaban apasionadamente ocultos tras un árbol

-Sasuke por favor detente… Naruto o Hinata podrían venir-pidió la peli rosa tratando de contener un gemido

-por mi que venga la vieja Tsunade solo quiero tenerte entre mis brazos-respondió el pelinegro acariciando los pechos de ella

-ahhh… Sasuke por favor… detente-pidió la pelirosa tratando de acallar sus gemidos

-mph… no quiero-volvió a replicar el bajando sus manos por la estilizada figura de Sakura

-Sasuke-jadeo ella al sentir los dedos del pelinegro acariciando su húmeda intimidad. Así que ya sin poder evitarlo lo tomo del cuello y le beso con voracidad mientras lo Asia retroceder y caer entre el pasto que había hay

-ahhh sa-Sakura-jadeo el al sentirla besar su cuello y pellizcar sus tetillas

-mmm Sasuke-murmuro ella bajando por el firme abdomen de el asta posarse sobre el bóxer que mantenía oculto el viril miembro de l Uchiha

-¡Sakura! Ahhh-casi grito el cuando la pelirosa en un movimiento rápido saco el miembro de su prisión de tela y lo metió en su boca succionándolo con exquisito deleite.

El pelinegro no podía hacer más que tratar de calmar sus gemidos o Naruto y Hinata les escucharían asiendo que les fueran a buscar y les interrumpieran

-así… Sakura… así sigue-jadeaba el aferrándose al pasto del suelo asta que alcanzo el orgasmo derramando toda su semilla en la boca de la pelirosa la cual trago el espeso fluido de el sin derramar una sola gota

-te amo Sasuke-le dijo ella mientras se relamía los labios limpiando los últimos restos de semen

-y yo a ti Sakura…no tienes idea de cuanto te amo-le respondió el pelinegro atrayéndola así el mientras la besaba con pasión. Mas los pasos de una persona les hicieron separarse y recomponer sus ropas y cabellos evitando que se notase su reciente actividad

-Daisuke, Sakura-chan ya se encuentra lista la comida-les dijo el rubio luciendo unas cuantas manchas de ceniza en el rostro y los brazos

-¿peor que te paso Naruto?-pregunto la pelirosa al ver a su rubio amigo en ese estado

-eh… esto… c-casi s-se… me q-quemo la c-carne-admitió el rubio sumamente nervioso

-jajaja tonto-dijo el pelinegro riendo estrepitosamente

-¡Daisuke!-grito el rubio molesto

-Naruto tranquilo-le pidió ella tomándolo del brazo

-mmm-gruño Naruto sumamente molesto

Los jóvenes Shinobi seguían riendo mientras caminaban así el improvisado campamento que tenían al lado del rio

-¿Naruto-kun ya se los dijiste?-cuestiono la ojiperla a su novio minutos después

-eh… no amor… lo olvide-respondió el rubio rascándose la cabeza

-¿Qué ocurre Hinata-chan?-cuestiono la pelirosa asustada

-eh e-este… bueno n-Naruto-kun y yo q-queríamos pedirles q-que sean nuestros padrinos-respondió la Hyuga jugando con sus dedos nerviosamente

-seria un placer-aseguro el pelinegro-bueno si tu estas de acuerdo Sakura

-claro que si cuenta con nosotros respondió la ojijade abrazando a Sasuke amorosamente-¿y si vamos a casa para estar solos?-le susurro al oído asiéndolo estremecer

-jeje claro amor…Naruto, Hinata nosotros ya nos vamos-respondo el pelinegro sonriendo ampliamente

-¡Que! No Daisuke quédense un rato mas-grito el rubio

-Naruto cálmate quieres… escucha si manan te invito a comer a Ichiraku un bufet que dices… todo lo que quieras comer-le dijo el pelinegro

-mmm… todo lo que yo quiera comer-susurro el rubio entrecerrando los ojos

-todo lo que quieras comer-repitió Sasuke-¿Qué dices?

-esta bien nos vemos luego Sakura-chan-dijo el rubio sonriendo

-adiós Naruto-se despidieron ambos jóvenes sonriendo

-¿amor mío estas consiente de lo que acabas de hacer?-le pregunto Sakura al pelinegro cuando ya se encontraban algo alejados

-si lo se amor, pero bale la pena si puedo estar contigo-le dijo el besándola tiernamente

Minutos mas tarde cuando ambos habían llegado al departamento de, el Sakura comenzó a correr rumbo a este y dejando a Sasuke afuera cerro la puerta riendo traviesamente

-Sakura abre esa puerta-ordeno Sasuke al otro lado

-no-respondió ella firme

-Sakura o abres la puerta en este momento o la hecho abajo-dijo Sasuke sonriendo, mas en su voz se apreciaba un toque de molestia

-échala abajo no es mi departamento-le respondió ella riendo

-mph-respondió Sasuke mientras se alejaba de la puerta y entraba por la ventana de la habitación

-se abra ido-susurro Sakura abriendo la puerta

-ni se te ocurra moverte Haruno-le dijo Sasuke atrayéndola asía adentro mientras le ponía la mano en la boca

Sin muchos esfuerzos Sasuke arrastro a la pelirosa asia la habitación y la tiro sobre la cama con poca delicadeza

-Sasuke-gimió ella por el trato

-caya Haruno-le ordeno Sasuke poniéndose sobre ella mientras le tomaba las muñecas y las ponía sobre su cabeza-ahora vas a aprender que con un Uchiha no se puede-le dijo el mientras la besaba con pasión

Apareciendo un clon Sasuke trajo una cinta adhesiva con la que ato las manos de Sakura a la cabecera de la cama y con un Kunai rasgaba la blusa de ella por entre los senos

-no debiste jugar con fuego Sakurita-dijo Sasuke rompiendo el sujetador con el Kunai

-¿Sasuke que vas a hacer?-pregunto Sakura asustada

-ya lo veras Sakura… ya lo veras-le dijo el apoyándose en sus brazos mientras besaba el cuello de ella y lamia el lóbulo de su oreja

-oh… Sasuke-jadeo ella cuando los labios de el bajaron a sus pechos apretando uno se los rosados pezones de ella. Sasuke aun sin decirle media palabra siguió besando y pellizcando sus pezones hasta saciarse de ellos, volvió a bajar por el abdomen de Sakura y jugo un rato con el ombligo de ella que solo se retorcía incapaz de regresarle alguna de sus caricias

-¡Sasuke!-gimió ella con fuerza cuando dos de los dedos de el se colaron a su intimidad acariciándola, los dedos de Sasuke entraban y salían de ella arrancándole gritos de placer pero el se veía tranquilo como si la enorme erección que tenia no le causara ningún problemas asta que ella llego al orgasmo

-espero y aprendas que no se juega con fuego Sakura-le susurro el al oído mientras se acomodaba entre sus piernas y la penetraba lentamente y salía de ella para volver entrar con mas fuerza que antes

-ahh…Sasuke… ahhh-jadeaba Sakura cada vez con mas fuerza al sentir las duras embestidas de el. Con cada embestida los cuerpos de ambos se fueron perlando de sudor y los jadeos se tornaban tan fuertes que el tubo que besarla para evitar que alguien la escuchara llamándolo Sasuke

Al sentir que el clímax se acercaba rápidamente Sasuke con el mismo Kunai que había usado para romper las ropas dela Haruno corto la cinta y se giro dejando que ella lo cabalgase asta que las oleadas de placer los golpearon asiendo que ambos llegaran al orgasmo cayendo agotados sobre la cama y se durmiesen casi al instante

Ala mañana siguiente los rayos del sol y el constante toque en la puerta les hicieron abrir los ojos lentamente ala pareja de Shinobis

-buenos días amor-le dijo ella cuando el logro abrir los ojos por completo

-buenos días mi hermosa princesa-respondio Sasuke besándole en la frente

-creo que debemos levantarnos-dijo ella al escuchar como volvían a tocar a la puerta

-mph ¿Quién podrá ser?-gruño Sasuke mientras se ponía unos bóxer y unos pantalones

-tal vez es Naruto o ya se te olvido que imvitaste a ir al Ichiraku por rameen-le dijo la pelirosa emvolviendose con las sabanas

-no lo olvido amor, pero dudo que sea el es bastante temprano, ponte una de mis camisas-dijo Sasuke caminado a la puerta

-hay hola Daisuke-le saludo el rubia cuando abrió la puerta

-hola Naruto ¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Sasuke bostezando

-jejej se te olvido Daisuke hoy comeremos rameen-rio el rubio alegremente

-buenos días Naruto-le saludo Sakura saliendo a recivirlo-pasa mientras Daisuke y yo nos vestimos

-jejjeje tu no pierdes el tiempo verdad Daisuke-le dijo Naruto al pelinegro dándole un codazo al pelinegro

-mph-respondió Sasuke. El rubio entro detrás de la pareja pero al ver el torso desnudo de Daisuke reparo en la marca de su espalda

-Sasuke-susurro-¡Sasuke eres un maldito!-grito furioso el Uzumaki

-¿Naruto que te pasa?-pregunto Sakura asustada

-Sasuke eres un maldito, como te atreviste a mentirnos-volvió a gritar arremetiendo contra el Uchiha

-Naruto cálmate mi nombre es Daisuke-le dijo el esquivando su ataque

-no mientas mas Sasuke conozco perfectamente la marca de maldición-grito el mas molesto Entonces el pelinegro reparo en el hecho de que en todo el tiempo que llevaba en cono el rubio jamás le había visto sin camisa así que entendió que el había descubierto que era el puesto que no traía camisa

-Naruto cálmate por favor puedo explicarlo-trato de decir pero el Uzumaki se encontraba demasiado molesto como para prestarle atención a sus palabras

Entonces de un rápido movimiento lanzo al pelinegro fuera del departamento destrozando la barda que se encontraba enfrente, la furia de Naruto y el estruendo de la destrucción atrajeron rápidamente a los demás Shinobi que se encontraban en el edificio

Sin embargo Naruto estaba tan furioso que el poder del Kyubi pronto lo cegó y ataco al Uchiha asiento que este se encontrara herido en pocos minutos mas Sasuke solo se limito a detener los taques de Naruto tratando de causarle el menor daño posible pero al verse acorralado no le quedo otra opción que utilizar su espada de chakra

Así que cuando Naruto recibió la descarga de la espada cayo de rodillas agotado por el ataque y esto hiso que se desplomar pesadamente inconsciente, sin embargo para entonces la mayoría de las personas estaban enteradas de quien era el pelinegro así que cuando pensó que estaba salvo fue aprendido por un escuadrón de Anbus

-Sasuke Uchiha quedas detenido por el delito de alta traición y destrucción de propiedad privada-le espeto uno de lo Ambú sin embargo el solo se dejo conducir a la estación de policía

-lady Tsunade han aprendido a Sasuke-grito Shizune entrando en la oficina de la Hokague

-¿Qué? pero ¿que paso?-pregunto Tsunade molesta

-el y Naruto pelearon y causaron grandes destrozos-le explico Shizune a Tsunade tratando de tomar algo de aire

-mph ¿los tienen en la estación?-pregunto Tsunade aun mas molesta

-si lady Tsunade-respondió la castañas

-ok encárgate de todo aquí debo ir para haya-ordeno la Gondaime tomando el pomo de la puerta


	8. Chapter 8

_**nota: olap chico s les tengo una noticia la verdad no se si sea buena o mala pero esuna noticia al final d cuentas... mmm este... es el penultimo capitulo de la historia se que es corta pero bueno todo tiene un principio y un fin asiq aqui les dejo el capi espero y les guste y arigato a tod s las q se tomaron la molestia d lees esta locura q se me ocurrio**_

CAPITULO OCHO

Durante las siguientes horas diversos Shinobis a testificaron ante los Kages todos concordaron en que sasuke habia sido muy frio tiempo atrás pero que al volver a la aldea su forma de ser habia cambiado mucho además de que el futuro bebe no podía crecer sin un padre

-sasuke Uchiha-hablo la hokage-después de haber escuchado a todos los testigos y de deliberar entre los Kages se te condena a pasar los próximos diez meses en una prisión tras los cuales deberás hacer servicio comunitario como sensei en la academia además de que no podrás salir de la aldea en ningún momento es todo retiren al acusado

Cuando uno de los Ambú se disponía a llevarse al Uchiha, sakura se acerco a ellos evitando asi su avance

-sasuke…

-sakura te amo-le corto sasuke-y cuando todo ento termine formaremos una familia

-sasuke-kun te amo

-sakura cuídate mucho y a nuestro hijo-sasuke se despidió de la pelirosa con un beso en la mejilla

Tras salir de la aldea sasuke fue sacado de la aldea y llevado a un reclusorio en la espesura del bosque ya en el reclusorio fue desvestido y aseado debidamente después fue llevado a otra habitación donde le revisaron que no tuviese ningún tipo de alimaña y cortaron su cabello

-hola sasuke-le saludo un peliplata entrando en la habitación

-Kakashi que ases aquí?-pregunto el sorprendido

Tu que crees Uchiha vine a restaurar el sello

-mph-respondió el quitándose la camisa

-sasuke te encuentras bien?

-si, por que?

-bueno vas a pasar un buen rato aquí y el estado de sakura…

-el estado de sakura me preocupa pero debo mantenerme fuerte ella…me necesita y me necesita bien-sasuke espero paciente mente asta que Kakashi volvió a realizar el sello de la marca pero para su sorpresa este le resulto menos doloroso que la primera vez

-sasuke te sientes bien?-pregunto Kakashi al notarlo muy serio

-Si, ahora que sigue?

-serás conducido a tu celda-Kakashi salió de la habitación mientras entraban otros Anbus los cuales condujeron a sasuke por un pasillo un tanto obscuro sin embargo antes de entrar en una puerta uno de los Anbus tomo a sasuke del brazo fuertemente y le coloco un brazalete metálico en la muñeca

-que es esto?-pregunto el pelinegro observándolo

-es para que no trates de hacer una estupidez-respondió el Ambú fríamente

-como que?-pregunto sasuke un tanto divertido

-simple si usas mucho tu chakra recibirás una descarga eléctrica

-mph-sasuke entro al corredor en donde habia mas celdas con reos aun que sasuke no se fijo quienes eran si se percato de que todos llevaban el mismo brazalete. Sasuke fue metido en una celda donde ya se encontraba un rubio dándole la espalda medio en un libro

-hey ya tienes compañero-le dijo el Ambú cerrado la celda

-jeje que bien ya me estaba aburriendo Deveras-dijo el rubio levantándose

-Naruto que ases aquí?-pregunto sasuke sumamente sorprendido

-jeje Tsunade-obachan me metió aquí por los destrozos que hicimos

-mph-sasuke se subio a la cama de arriba en la litera

-hey teme que piensas hacer?

-mm dormir-respondió sasuke un tanto aburrido

-sasuke no piensas hacer nada con… sakura?

-no puedo hacer mucho aquí encerrado

-ahhh… cuanto tiempo tiene de… embarazo?-pregunto Naruto sonrojado

-creo que… dos meses

-asi que cuando salgas

-si mi hijo ya abra nacido

-sasuke por que no hablas con Tsunade-obachan

-no lo se Naruto ya cause bastantes… problemas

-habla con ella teme

-jeje-sasuke no pudo evitar reír

-y hora a ti que te pasa sasuke?

-nada Naruto es solo que… ase tiempo que no me decías teme… baka

-es sierto ase tanto tiempo que no nos llevábamos así-admitió Naruto melancólico

En la torre hokage

-Tsunade-sama me mando llamar?-dijo sakura al entrar

-siéntate sakura-respondió la Gondaime-te mande llamar por lo de tu embarazo

-que sucede Tsunade-sama?

-como ninja medico sabes perfectamente que no debes hacer esfuerzos asi que mientras dure tu embarazo no podrás salir de la aldea y yo personalmente lo supervisare

-entiendo Tsunade-sama pero que voy a hacer mientras?

-puedes trabajar en el hospital de la aldea

-Tsunade-sama cree que pueda visitar sasuke?-pregunto sakura con lagrimas en los ojos

Podrás hacerlo una vez por mes

-pero Tsunade-sama

-ningún pero sakura-le corto Tsunade-el lugar donde esta es demasiado peligroso… para alguien en tu estado

-esta bien Tsunade-sama y que pasara con Naruto?

-el pasara el mismo tiempo que sasuke encerrado

-Tsunade-sama ya esta aquí Hinata Hyuga-les interrumpió Shizune

-sakura puedes retirarte… Shizune as pasar a Hinata

-hai Tsunade-sama-respondieron sakura y Shizune al mismo tiempo

Sakura salió de la torre hokage y camino por las calles de la aldea asta que sus pasos la llevaron inconscientemente al departamento del pelinegro al darse cuenta de sonde estaba soltó un suspiro y entro en el departamento aspirando el aroma tan característico del pelinegro que estaba impregnado aun en el departamento

-te encuentras bien?-pregunto su Inner preocupada

-yo… no lo se

-tranquila sakura el va a estar bien

Como lo sabes… Tsunade-sama lo dijo es un lugar muy peligroso

-estamos hablando de sasuke… el es muy poderoso

-pero…

-sakura haruno-dijo su Inner molesta-sasuke es muy poderoso y tu tienes que estar bien por el bien del hijo que estas esperando… su hijo-sakura al escuchar las palabras de su Inner solo pudo ponerse a llorar desconsolada

_Horas después _

Sakura aun se encontraba en el departamento aun que el llanto le habia hecho quedarse dormida. Cuando Kakashi abrió la puerta y le vio hay se acerco preocupado

-sakura estas bien? Que te pasa?

-Kakashi-sensei que hace usted aquí?

-te estaba buscando

-Kakashi-sensei que hora es?

-tarde sakura deberías irte a tu departamento

-preferiría quedarme aquí sensei

-mmm… esta bien pero no debes estar aquí sola

-esta bien sensei le llamara a Ino o a Hinata

-de preferencia a ambas-respondió el peliplata

-Kakashi sensei esta bien le noto raro?

-es solo que es difícil asimilar todo esto sakura

-asimilar que sensei?

-esto sakura… sasuke y Naruto en prisión… y tu… embarazada nunca pensé que el equipo siete terminara así

-pues si pero nunca pensamos que sasuke volvería por su propia cuenta

-jeje es la verdad… siempre creí que Naruto lo traería por la fuerza

-yo también sensei yo también

-sakura llama a Hinata e Ino yo tengo algo que hacer

-salúdeme a la señorita Anko-dijo sakura sonriendo por su parte Kakashi al escuchar estas palabras se puso nervioso y se fue sin decir nada mas

_Un mes después en el reclusorio_

-Uchiha tienes visitas, tu también Uzumaki-grito un Ambú en la entrada de la celda. Sasuke y Naruto salieron de la celda y se dirigieron a la sala de visitas sin decir una sola palabra asta que vieron a sakura y a Hinata esperándolos

-hola sasuke-saludo la pelirosa

-Naruto-kun-dijo la pelinegra

-hola chicas-les saludo Naruto sonriendo

-que asen aquí?-dijo sasuke serio

-vinimos a ver como estaban

-sakura… no deberías estar aquí

-lo se pero pensé que, querías saber como estaba tu hijo-dijo sakura apunto de llorar

-sakura no fue mi intención… lo siento… claro que me gustaría saber como están ambos

-no importa sasuke

-Naruto-kun como te as sentido?-intervino Hinata

-bien Hinata-chan el problema es este estúpido brazalete-dijo el rubio un poco molesto

-tranquilo Naruto-kun

-lo estoy Hinata-chan es que es muy molesto traer esta cosa… además aquí no hay ramen-respondió el asiendo un puchero

-jajajaja te lo dije-rieron sakura y Hinata al mismo tiempo a lo que sasuke y Naruto se vieron sin comprender

-jajajaja… le dije a Hinata que estarías molesto por eso-explico sakura a lo que sasuke tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobre humano para no reír

-sakura-chan-murmuro Naruto

-tranquilo Naruto-kun te traje esto-dijo la ojiperla enregandole un recipiente con ramen

-Hinata-chan

-si quieres puedo trae cada vez que vengamos

-jeje grasias Hinata-chan por cierto cuando a volver a venir?

-pues dentro de un mes-respondió la pelirosa

-de un mes? Pero por que?-pregunto sasuke molesto

-Tsunade-sama no me permitió venir mas seguido… por mi estado

-oh… por sierto como te as sentido?-pregunto sasuke emocionado

-pues bien no eh tenido pocos ascos o mareos

-que bien y ya sabes que va a ser?

-no… aun es muy pronto

-sakura como me gustara estar a tu lado en estos momentos… lo siento mucho-dijo sasuke tristemente

-sasuke tu no tienes la culpa fui yo quien te ataco primero-replico Naruto

-Y si yo no me hubiera ido nada de esto habia pasado

-sasuke eso ya no importa!-intervino sakura

-sakura pero…

-sasuke ya vasta además ya debemos irnos

-Hinata-chan nos vemos después-se despidió Naruto

-Hinata cuídala y por favor dile a Tsunade-sama que necesito hablar con ella-se despido sasuke

_Días después _

-Uchiha tienes visitas-dijo un Ambú visiblemente molesto

-teme aun no pasa un mes-dijo el rubio confundido

-lo se debe ser alguien mas-respondió sasuke

-Uchiha habla rápido no tengo todo el día-dijo la Gondaime a manera de saludo

-Tsunade quiero saber si hay manera de que salga antes de que sakura de a luz

-mmm… no lo se Uchiha

-Tsunade por favor ambos sabemos que sakura me necesita

-eso debiste de haber pensado antes de que te encerraran

-ahhh cuando me encerraron yo no sabia que ella estaba embarazada

-que como que no sabias-dijo Tsunade muy molesta

-esa fue l única vez que le hice el amor-dijo sasuke apunto de estallar

-mmm… entiendo Uchiha tratare de hacer algo pero no prometo nada

-gracias Tsunade-sama-dijo sasuke marchándose

-quien te vino a buscar?-pregunto el rubio al verlo entrar

-Tsunade-sama

-y que quería?

-solo le pedí que me ayudara a salir de aquí antes de lo pensado-respondio el pelinegro cansado


	9. Chapter 9

nota: ahhh mmm este es el ultimo capi y la verdad queria aprovechar para agradecerles el apoyo q me han dado bueno es el ultimo capi asi que disfrútenlo y si gustan nos vemos en mi otra historia una nueva vida se llama

les dejo el link si gustan s/8211285/1/

CAPITULO NUEVE

Los meses pasaron rápidamente para sasuke y Naruto durante su encierro por mas intentos que hacían por estar tranquilos el estar metidos entre cuatro paredes era demasiado problemático para ellos, cada día que sasuke pasaba en esa celda sentía que su vida se escapaba por la ventana el ver como el embarazo de sakura sin que el pudiese estar a su lado era una tortura sin comparación para el pelinegro

-ahhh si sigo aquí metió me voy a volver loco-grito exasperado

-sasuke-dijo Naruto preocupado

-Naruto no digas nada solo trata de entenderme quieres?

-sasuke claro que te entiendo pero no podemos hacer nada

-ese es el problema Naruto… sakura lleva siete meses de embarazo y yo no eh podido salir de aquí

-Tsunade esta asiendo todo lo posible por que salgas

-pues parece que no es suficiente-grito sasuke mas impaciente

-teme cálmate

-no puedo-replico en formando sellos

-sasuke que vas a hacer?

-voy a salir de aquí tu que crees-respondiendo sasuke formando el Chidori

-sasuke no…-Naruto no pudo terminar su advertencia ya que sasuke formo un Chidori pero una descarga eléctrica recorrió todo su cuerpo haciendo que callera sin sentido

-guardia venga -grito Naruto acercándose a sasuke

-que paso?-pregunto el Ambú

-el perdió los estribos

-mmm trato de hacer un jutsu cierto

-si-dijo Naruto asustado

-tranquilo estará bien solo esta inconsciente

-crees que haya modo de que salga de aquí

-no asta que cumpla su sentencia por que?

-ahhh esta a dos meses de ser padre y ya no aguanta la impotencia

-mmm déjame ver si logro hablar con Tsunade-sama

-gracias-dijo Naruto mientras el Ambú ponía a sasuke en la cama y salía de la celda

Sakura se encontraba en casa de sasuke comiendo con Hinata cuando una punzada de dolor le dio en el pecho asiendo que se lo tomara

-sakura-chan que pasa?-dijo la ojiperla

-yo… no lo se fue como si algo estuviese pasando

-crees que sea el bebe?

-no es como si… sasuke estuviera mal

-quieres que vayamos al reclusorio?

-no creo que podamos ir Tsunade me mantiene bien vigilada

-entonces?

-tendremos que esperar asta que mi hijo haya nacido

-sakura-chan no entiendo

-Tsunade-sama dijo que no puedo ir a verle en los últimos meses del embarazo

-oh-dijo la ojiperla triste

-Hinata tu si puedes ir a ver Naruto además sasuke no lo sabe

-pero por que sakura-chan?

-no pude decírselo la ultima vez que le vi

-sakura chan pero no puedo dejarte sola

-Hinata tranquila Ino puede venir mientras tu no estas

-gracias sakura-chan

-no tienes por que Hinata

_Al día siguiente en el reclusorio_

-que como que sakura-chan no va a venir-grito Naruto

-Naruto… clámate-dijo la ojiperla seriamente

-Hinata-chan-susurro el rubio perplejo

-sakura no puede venir por lo avanzado de su estado

-bueno eso explica que no este aquí

-Naruto-kun necesito que tu se lo digas a… sasuke

-Hinata el me va a querer matar

-Lo se Naruto-kun pero es mas fácil que se lo digas tu… eres su mejor amigo

-esta bien Hinata-chan-se resigno el rubio-y como se encuentra ella?

-mas o menos este ultimo mes a sido muy complicado para ella

-por que Hinata-chan?

-ahhh su abdomen esta muy desarrollado le es difícil moverse

-con razón sasuke se siente tan mal

-mal?-pregunto la ojiperla

-si… ayer trato de salir del reclusorio

-y que paso?

-el brazalete le dio una descarga eléctrica que lo dejo inconsciente

-oh… pobre sasuke

-tranquila el estará bien

-Naruto-kun el no va a salir antes?

-no lo se Hinata-chan Tsunade no le a dado una respuesta

-eso es…

-Hinata-chan podrías hablar con ella-rogo el rubio

-Naruto a mi no me escucha como a sakura

-lo se pero si sasuke no sale de aquí pronto… no se de que sea capas

-lo intentare Naruto-kun

-gracias Hinata-chan… te amo

-y yo a ti Naruto-kun pero debo irme

-lo se Hinata-chan cuídate mucho-Hinata salió del reclusorio y se dirigió inmediatamente a l torre hokage para tratar de hablar con la Gondaime

-Tsunade-sama Hinata Hyuga quiere hablar con usted-dijo Shizune

-Hinata? Que extraño as la pasar

-hai Tsunade-sama

-Tsunade-sama-dijo la ojiperla tímidamente

-pasa Hinata que ocurre?

-Tsunade-sama yo… quería pedirle… un favor

-un favor-dijo Tsunade recargando los codos en el escritorio-dime de que se trata?

-yo… quería pedirle… que dejara… salir antes…. A sasuke-dijo la ojiperla muy nerviosa

-a sasuke? No sera mas bien a Naruto?

-no Tsunade-sama-replico la ojiperla segura

-así y por que?

-sasuke ya no soporta el encierro… y sakura lo necesita

-ahhh Hinata no se si pueda hacerlo

-Tsunade-sama hágalo por sakura

-… esta bien Hinata-admitió la hokage-ahora ve con ella no debe estar sola mucho tiempo

-hai… gracias Tsunade-sama-dijo la ojiperla retirándose

_Dos meses _

Sakura y Hinata se encontraban en el departamento del Uchiha charlando tranquilamente

-ahhh Hinata sabes me ase mucha falta-suspiro sakura tristemente

-sakura-chan tranquila hable con Tsunade-sama te tengo una sorpresa

-así de que se trata?-pregunto la pelirosa

-sasuke y Naruto-kun salen hoy-dijo la ojiperla emocionada

-que? Enserio Hinata tenemos que..-sakura se puso en pie emocionada mas in intenso dolor en el vientre hizo que guardara silencio

-sakura-chan-dijo la ojiperla asustada

-ya viene… el bebe Hinata avísales a los demás-dijo la pelirosa asustada

-sakura-chan tranquila todo va a esta bien

-ahhh…. Hinata avísales... ahhh

Hinata al ver el estado de sakura se movió rápidamente y asiendo uso de unos clones fue a avisarles a los demás mientras la Hinata original llevaba a sakura al hospital donde Tsunade ya les estaba esperando

-que?-grito Kakashi al escuchar las palabas de la Hyuga

-Kakashi-sensei debe traerlos pronto-dijo ella asustada

-tranquila Hinata voy enseguida-dijo el corriendo rápidamente

_En el reclusorio_

-Uchiha, Uzumaki junten sus cosas ya están libres-grito un Ambú enojado

-jeje ya era hora Deveras-dijo Naruto feliz

-hmp-replico el pelinegro sin ánimos 

-sasuke Naruto dense prisa sakura esta apunto de dar a luz-dijo Kakashi al verlos

-sakura-susurro el pelinegro antes de correr desesperado por el bosque-"sakura espera solo un poco ya voy para haya… tranquila amor no tardare"

Sasuke corrió lo mas rápido que sus piernas le daban sin escuchar las palabras del peliplata o del rubio hasta que llego a la entrada de la aldea donde se detuvo solo unos segundos para recuperar el aliento posteriormente siguió su carrera rumbo al hospital

-enfermera donde esta sakura haruno?-pregunto al entrar

-tranquilízate-le dijo ella

-como quiere que me tranquilice si la mujer que amo esta apunto de dar a luz-grito molesto-dígame donde esta por favor

-… en el segundo piso en el quirófano-dijo ella pero no recibió respuesta puesto que sasuke corrió desesperado hasta llegar al quirófano

Cuando el pelinegro logro llegar al quirófano ya se encontraban hay Hinata, Kiba, Ino, Sai, Neji y Tenten

-tu maldito Uchiha!-grita Kiba y le golpea en el rostro asiéndolo caer-tienes idea de lo que sakura a pasado?

-que te pasa Inuzuka?-grita el molesto-crees que la pase muy bien encerrado pensando que ella me necesita?

-sasuke Kiba vasta están en hospital-dice Neji molesto

-como esta ella?-pregunta sasuke

-estable aun no ah nacido

-crees que pueda entrar?-cuestiona el pelinegro

-sasuke… ven-le dice Ino dirigiéndose al quirófano. Sasuke la sigue y ya en el quirófano le dan los utensilios necesarios para poder estar con ella

-ahhh… ahhh-se escuchan los gemidos de sakura debido a las contracciones

-tranquila sakura todo va a salir bien-le dice Tsunade tratando de calmarla

-donde… ahhh… esta… ahhh… sasuke?

-yo no…

-aquí estoy mi amor-corta sasuke a Tsunade tomando la mano de la pelirosa

-sasuke… ahhh… llegaste-dice ella sonriendo a pesar del dolor

-claro que si mi amor no podía dejar que trajeras a nuestro hijo sola-responde el besando la mano de sakura

-tranquila sakura ahora puja a la de tres-dice Tsunade-lista uno… dos… tres

-AHHH… AHHH… AHHH-gime la pelirosa agitada

-amor tranquila todo va a salir bien-le anima sasuke

-sakura una vez mas ya casi esta aquí-dice Tsunade-puja sakura

-ahhh… ahhh-sakura puja con todas sus fuerzas al mismo tiempo que aprieta la mano de sasuke fracturándosela con su gran fuerza

-ahhh-gime el mas el llanto de n bebe le distrae

-felicidades sakura sasuke es un varón-dice Tsunade pasándole al bebe a sakura

-es… hermoso… sasuke-dice ella aun agitada

-no mas que tu mi amor… gracias-le responde el pelinegro, mientras el pequeño peligro abra los ojos dejando ver unos hermosos ojos jade

-tiene tus ojos-dice sasuke sonriendo

-si y tu cabello-responde ella acariciando los pequeños mechones negros

-yo tengo destellos morados?-pregunta sasuke sorprendido

-no tonto los tuyos son azules-responde sakura tratando de no reír

-sasuke puedes llevar al bebe con la enfermera-le interrumpe Tsunade

-claro… gracias Tsunade-sama-responde el sonriendo

Fuera del quirófano

-sasuke!-grita Naruto mas recibe un golpe en la cabeza por parte de Kakashi

-tranquilo Naruto estas en un hospital-le regaña sasuke

-sasuke… que fue?-pregunta Hinata un tanto nerviosa

-je fue… un varón-dice sasuke sonriendo

-felicidades teme-le dice Naruto abrazándolo

-Hinata quítamelo de encima por favor-pide el pelinegro la ojiperla

-Naruto ven tengo algo que decirte-le dice la ojiperla a lo que Naruto se acerca rápidamente Hinata le susurra algo al oído y Naruto sonríe

-Hinata-chan… enserio?-pregunta el rubio sorprendido

-s-si… Naruto-kun

-Hinata-chan mi amor esto es maravilloso-grita Naruto tomándola entre sus brazos y girándola entre sus brazos

-Naruto?-dice Neji serio

-este…-trata de decir Naruto nervioso

-Naruto-kun y yo… también vamos a ser papas-dijo la ojiperla sumamente roja

-que?-grita Neji molesto

-Jejeje felicidades baka-le dice el Uchiha riendo

-gracias teme tu igual

EPILOGO

_Cinco años después_

Sasuke volvía a su casa tranquilamente de su última misión como Ambú cuando el grito de sakura lo descoloca

-Daisuke cuidado!

-sakura que pasa?-grita el llegando rápidamente asta la laguna que estaba en su casa

-sasuke amor volviste-le dice ella

-sakura que pasa?-vuelve a preguntar el agitado

-papa! Mira esto-dice un pequeño de cabellos negro mientras hace sellos con las manos-jutsu bola de fuego-dice mientras una gran bola de fuego sale de sus labios

-wao… Daisuke como… hiciste eso?-pregunta el Uchiha sumamente sorprendido

-jeje mama me dijo que tu podías hacerlo a mi edad así que le pedí a Kakashi-sensei que me mostrara como hacerlo Deveras-dice el pelinegro

-Deveras? No me digas que otra vez te la pasaste con Naruto y la pequeña Hinata?-pregunta sasuke un poco molesto

-eh… si papa estas molesto?-admite el apenado

-ahhh claro que no hijo mío mientras no le causes problemas a tu tía Hinata

-no papa siempre me porto bien y cuido de Hinata-kun-responde el pequeño un poco sonrojado

-parece que Daisuke te piensa emparentar con Naruto-le dice la pelirosa al Uchiha

-amor mientras Naruto no se tome las cosas como Neji no importa-le dice el tomándola entre sus brazos y besándola apasionadamente

-papa eso es asqueroso!-grita el pequeño Daisuke asiendo que se separen

-mmm… veremos si dices lo mismo cando seas mayor-le dice la pelirosa a su hijo tomándolo entre sus brazos

-claro que si mama eso es asqueroso-vuelve a decir el asiendo cara de asco

-ahhh-suspira sasuke viendo a su hijo-vamos hijo estoy algo cansado

-si papa-responde Daisuke dirigiéndose a casa

-parece que es tan responsable como tu-susurra la pelirosa

-si… y tan molesto como tu-responde el besándola nuevamente

_Horas mas tarde_

-sasuke-kun… espera-pide la pelirosa mientras sasuke mordía su cuello

-sakura por favor estoy como loco-replica el pelinegro

-sasuke tenemos que ha… blar

-mmm… después sakura

-sasuke por favor… Daisuke puede venir-volvió a tratar de quitarlo la pelirosa

-jajajaja-rio sasuke aun sobre su cuello

-sasuke Uchiha de que rayos te ríes?-le pregunto sakura molesta

-de nada sakura… solo recordé cierta misión en sunna-respondió el poniéndose de pie

-sasuke-kun a donde vas?-le pregunto ella al verlo ir a la puerta

-yo?-dijo sasuke riendo-voy hacerle el amor a mi esposa-respondió poniendo el seguro

-sasuke-kun por favor tengo algo importante que decirte

-ok dime?-respondió sasuke acariciando las piernas de ella

-sasuke yo… ahhh-sakura soltó un gemido al sentir las dedos de el en su intimidad

-die amor que pasa?-pregunto el mientras besaba el abdomen de ella subiendo hasta sus pechos

-sasuke yo estoy-sakura trato de decir de nuevo-ahhh-Sakura no pudo hablar pues sasuke hábilmente se habia colocado entre sus piernas y la penetraba lentamente

-vamos sakura dime que pasa?-repitió el mientras la embestía con fuerza y acariciaba los erectos pezones de la pelirosa

-sas…uke ahhh-sakura trataba de decir algo pero cada vez que trato de hablar sasuke aumentaba el ritmo de sus embestidas asiéndola gemir

-ahhh sakura…te eh extrañado tanto-gruño sasuke besando los labios de ella

-mmm sasuke…. Y yo a ti-respondió ella enredando sus dedos en el cabello del Uchiha

-ahhh sakura mmm

-sasukeee…. Ahhh mas… por favor-pidio ella entrecortadamente a lo que sasuke correspondió acariciando su centro mientras la penetraba con mas fuerza

-sasuke ahhh….-un fuerte gemido salió de los labios de la pelirosa cuando alcanzo el éxtasis, sasuke dio tres embestidas mas asta que también alcanzo el éxtasis

-ahhh sakura… te amo-le dijo mientras se derramaba en su interior

-sasuke-kun yo también te amo-Respondió ella acercándose al firme pecho del pelinegro

-ahhh… ok señora Uchiha y que es lo que quería decirme?

-mmm-sakura puso cara de molesta-ahora no le digo señor Uchiha

-sakura-dijo el en tono de regaño

-no-respondió ella cruzándose de brazos

-ahhh-bufo sakura molesto-sakura haruno de Uchiha o me dices o…

-o que Uchiha?-le corto ella

-ahhh ok no me dejaste otra opción-bufo sasuke

-sasuke que vas a hacer?-pregunto ella asustada. Sasuke se levanto de la cama con aire amenazador

-cosquillas-respondió mientras comenzaba a hacerle cosquillas a la pelirosa por todo el cuerpo

-jajajaja…. sasuke para… por favor

-dime-exigió el

-jajajaja…. No…. Jajajaja –sakura se revolvía entre los brazos del pelinegro

-dímelo sakura-volvió a exigir el

-esta… bien-le dijo ella sin aliento

-ok molestia dímelo

-yo… estoy… embarazada-respondió ella limpiando las lagrimas de sus ojos jade

-sakura… embaraza? Es tas segura?-pregunto el sorprendido

-si sasuke-kun ayer Tsunade-sama me lo confirmo

-sakura que maravillosa noticia-dijo el estrechándola entre sus brazos

-sasuke-kun te amo

-y yo a ti mi molestia de pelirosa-respondió el besándola

FIN


End file.
